How to make him see me
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry is frustrated, he wants Severus but all he sees when he looks at Harry is is old enemy, Harry's father, James Potter. So Harry decides it's time to get serious, he was going to do everything he could to get Severus to notice him and not his father. One way or another it was time to get the man he loved or end up with a broken heart. Warning: slash. Harry/Severus pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry looked around and thought to himself, how did I end up here, how did my life end up like this. Being the chosen one he always thought his life would be centred around Voldemort and fighting, he knew that from the time he entered the magical world when he was first known as the boy who lived. When someone leaked information regarding a prophecy to do with him and Voldemort everyone started to believe or hope that it meant he was to be the one to finish their war by killing Voldemort. But as he looked around he realised he never believed that he would be the one left standing. He never believed that he would get everything he ever wanted.

Harry's mind drifted back to that night, the night that Voldemort died by his hand. It might have been his spell that killed him but Harry knew that only happened because he had been the one standing facing Voldemort.

After the cheering, the applauding, the backslapping, Harry was so tired, so exhausted he sat at one of the house tables and even now he could not say which house table he sat at. He had looked around at all the people, some people talking excitedly that Lord Voldemort was dead along with most of his supporters. Some people who had lost loved ones were sitting beside bodies, bodies that belonged to the dead, bodies of sons, daughters, mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, brothers or sisters. The Weasley family had surrounded Fred's body, Lavender Brown's parents had heard about the fighting at Hogwarts and now they sat with their daughter who had died from her attack by the werewolf, Greyback. Harry had sat with Remus and Tonks for a while until his injuries told him hard cold stone floors was not the best during that time.

Naturally more people arrived upon hearing that Voldemort was dead, reporters swarmed the damaged great hall and naturally they surrounded Harry. It was only thanks to Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt and their threats of being locked up did they finally leave Harry alone.

Harry watched as Minerva organised her staff, the ones that did survive. She had them take down the names of all that fought, they took down the names of everyone that died whether they were fighting the light side or the dark side. The staff also started to document everything, even taking pictures of the damage and the people that were there. They realised that the battle of Hogwarts would eventually end up in books, the history of magic, but also books like the greatest wizarding events of the twentieth century or the rise and fall of the dark arts. Harry knew his name would be added to those books and probably a lot more. His hope was that the account of what took place would be accurate, that everyone's names would be added, especially his friends, Hermione and Ron, but also Neville who led the DA during the rebellion inside Hogwarts. Without their bravery and courage some of the younger students would have never made it through their year at Hogwarts which was under the controlled of Voldemort and his death eaters.

Harry had sat and ate for the first time in two days, he drank so much tea he thought it would start leaking from his many cuts he had to his body. The house elves were sending up food and drink constantly. They fought in the battle using anything their little hands could hold, when it was done they went back to the kitchens. They might have been tired or injured, but they wanted to do their duty. They even lost a few elves during the night, but they, like everyone would mourn, right now there was too much to do.

Kingsley had sent order members to the ministry and them along with the aurors and magical law enforcement squad had taken back the ministry from Voldemort's death eaters. Kingsley never left Hogwarts even though he had been given the job of interim minister for magic. He decided for now he would work from Hogwarts while he helped anywhere that was needed.

Minerva McGonagall never stopped, she went from helping the grieving, to assisting healers with the injured to even cleaning away rubble. Harry would watch her come and go from the great hall. Whenever Harry tried to help, she would be one of the people that made him sit and not move and even though she kept giving Harry smiles, she used her teachers stern no nonsense voice to make him stay put and rest.

Harry had spoken with Minerva and Kingsley for a few minutes, he told them he had proof about Snape, that he was really helping and would explain everything when everyone had rested, eaten, healed and hopefully slept. Harry did tell Neville about Snape, so he got a few of the DA to head back to the shrieking shake only to find Severus Snape alive. The DA got him back to the castle where healers were able to stop the bleeding and start to work on healing his many wounds from Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Whenever Harry saw Neville, he still had the sword of Gryffindor in his hand and when Harry saw this he would think to himself, a true Gryffindor. Neville finally came into his own, he led the DA, he organised rescues, he stood up to Voldemort, he never back down and he would have gone out fighting so the sword recognised the courage Neville had and as Albus Dumbledore had told Harry once, only a true Gryffindor could call for the sword. Even though Griphook betrayed Harry and his friends by taking the sword, believing as all goblins believed that anything goblin made should be returned to the goblins, the sword of Gryffindor showed that the goblins did not own the sword, the sword would always belong to all Gryffindors, which meant it would always return to Hogwarts.

As Harry looked around the partly destroyed room, watching the people moving about, whether it was student, staff, family members or ministry officials, he couldn't help reflect on everything that had taken place over the last year, ever since Voldemort took control of their world. Harry wondered how many ended up dying while he was in control, he also wondered how many ended up in Azkaban. Harry had overheard Kingsley talking to other ministry officials about Azkaban, about freeing all the muggleborn witches and wizards that Umbridge had sent their due to her muggleborn registration act. Harry had laughed when he heard she was finally in Azkaban and would remain there until her trial, just like the supporters of Voldemort who survive, none of those trials would happen for a long time though. One thing Harry did do when he saw Lucius Malfoy being taken away, he spoke with Kingsley and explained a little about Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, how they helped him, so Harry asked that those two Malfoy's be allowed to go home. He knew they would still need to answer for any crimes they were involved in but Harry believed that neither of them deserved Azkaban. So after getting a very surprised and shocked looks from those two Malfoys, who both thanked Harry, not just for speaking up for them, but for killing the dark lord which set them free. Harry had given Draco and Narcissa a tired smile before he had returned to his seat to watch everything, realising their world was now very different to what it had been only hours before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After a lot of food and cups of tea, Harry finally saw one of the healers. He had waited mainly so they could tend all the seriously injured. Once they were stabilised, it was time for everyone else to finally have some healing. While Harry sat on one of the makeshift beds, he's eyes kept drifting to the bed that held Severus Snape and his thoughts would drift to what he had found out.

'Well Mr. Potter, considering what took place here, you came out of it remarkably well, nothing to worry about. You will need these two potions for the few small breaks you have in your feet and the cuts you have all over you, this blue cream is for all your burns and must be applied twice a day, the red cream is for the cut due to dark magic.'

Harry took the creams but could see curiosity on the healers face, 'The killing curse,' Harry shrugged.

'After surviving as a baby and now, do you think you will always be immune to that curse?'

'No, there are reasons why, I'm sorry, but I can't talk about that though. Thank you for these, but I don't need to stay here do I?'

'No, you do not and you do not have to be sorry. After everything I believe more people know now that certain facts should always be kept between a few individuals, as you know like most of us do, there's people out there you just can't trust.'

'No, you can't, thanks again,' Harry smiled at the woman before he walked over to stand next to the bed that held Severus Snape, 'When you wake I will talk to you, I think I need to,' Harry sighed as he stared down at all the dried blood that covered his teacher. He conjured a damp cloth then started to wipe all that blood away only to reveal the wounds made by the snake, multiple bite marks covered Snape's neck and chest. After Harry cleaned away the blood, he pointed his wand at his clothes and siphoned off most of the blood that covered Snape's black robes.

'Harry, what are you doing?'

Harry turned to see McGonagall standing beside him, 'I wanted to get rid of all the blood, it didn't look very good, Snape would hate anyone seeing him like that.'

'Until you explain, I can't understand why you did that, but I realise whatever this information is must be important enough for you to care so much about how Severus looks.'

'You'll hear soon professor. I think after some sleep, a lot of sleep I'll be able to explain, my mind should be working properly by then.'

'Then why don't you head up to Gryffindor tower, it's lucky it survived with only minor damage.'

'I wasn't sure if the tower would survive, did Dumbledore's office survive?'

'It did, naturally it has a lot of damage like everything else.'

'I was up there not long after all this, but I never took a lot of notice. I needed to speak with his portrait and that was all I saw.'

'I'm sure you will need to speak with his portrait again, so I give you permission to enter my office whenever you need to, unless I am busy of course.'

Harry smiled, 'Congratulations professor, you'll do a good job as headmistress.'

'Thank you, I believe I will. Now young man, I think it's time for you to rest properly.'

Harry chuckled, 'Using your teachers voice. And even though all I see now is a wonderful, caring and wise woman, not the stern and strict teacher, I will always listen to what you have to say. Thank you for believing me last night, that meant a lot to me, that you trusted me like that.'

'Albus always did say to trust you Harry, but U could see it in your eyes, you knew he would arrive. But thank you for those kind words, now go sleep before I do pull out the real strict and stern teacher you've known for years.'

'I'm going, but if he wakes before me, tell him I wish to speak with him and to thank him.'

'Even though hearing that is unexpected, I will. Now go Harry, sleep.'

Harry nodded, looked at Severus Snape once more before finally walking slowly and cautiously up the damaged staircases which had been enchanted to stay up, but also had magical barriers erected at the sides to stop anyone falling off, until they can be repaired. He stepped into Gryffindor tower to see friends, also students he didn't know, parents of some, they all smiled at Harry who smiled back before he headed up to his old four poster bed. He found Seamus and Dean lying on their beds, Neville sitting on his, Ron and Hermione curled up together on Ron's bed, both sound asleep.

'So when did these two finally see the light?' Neville jerked his head towards Ron and Hermione.

'During the fighting when Ron suggested we get the house elves out of here and somewhere safe. Hermione just launched herself at him then they were snogging right with all the fighting going on around them,' Harry dropped his bag, took his shoes, jeans and jumper off and climbed into bed, 'I'm so bloody exhausted.'

'You did fight a war Harry, it's to be expected,' Seamus smirked making Harry chuckle.

'Blimey, it's over isn't it,' Harry turned his head to stare at his friends who all looked a little shocked, just like he felt. None of the friends really knew what to say because they had no idea why Harry survived, why Voldemort's killing curse aimed at Harry had ended up killing himself. They had more questions than answers, but they knew those answers would come, after some rest most of their questions would finally be answered. 'I told McGonagall and Kingsley that after some rest I'll be explaining a few things and I would like you three there. I am going to have a few others, like Aberforth and all the Weasleys. I think it's time for all of you to know the truth behind all this. But Neville, you deserve to know everything for a few reasons which I will explain. So if you can hang around tomorrow we'll all talk about what has been going on from the time Voldemort was a student here.'

'A student, was he like that back then?' Dean asked.

'He was evil from the time he was born. I saw a memory of him as a kid in the orphanage he grew up in, merlin he was bad. Even though it was only a memory, I still remember feeling it, the evil emotions he let off and the look in his eyes, when he had normal eyes. All this started so long ago, Dumbledore was still the transfiguration teacher at the time and he never became headmaster until nineteen forty six, I think it was forty six. Anyway, Voldemort was sixteen then and already killed.'

'That's over fifty years ago,' neville said Showing his surprise.

'Yeah, it was, yet all of us were involved in finishing it. You'll all hear soon enough, now I think it's time to sleep and the way I feel, I'll probably sleep for days,' Harry gave his friends a small smile, then flicked his wand at the curtains that hung around his bed, they closed, Harry put his wand under his pillow, curled up on his side and that is the last thing he was conscious of as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When Harry woke he put his glasses on opened the curtains, the first thing he noticed was all the beds were empty and the sun streaming through the window. He felt sticky from dried blood and he was really dirty, so he grabbed some clothes and headed to the Gryffindor bathrooms for a long hot shower.

Harry stepped into the great hall to see his friends sitting at the Gryffindor table, he sat down beside Neville and pulled food towards him.

'So what's been going on?'

'Not a lot at the moment, but do you realise how long you slept?' Neville asked.

'No, but I feel rested.'

'You went to sleep yesterday around lunch time, it is now the next day and lunch time again.'

'Blimey, I knew I was knackered but I didn't think I would sleep that long. But as I said, I feel rested.'

'You should, but you had all of us checking you to make sure you were alive,' Seamus smirked.

'Oh thanks, it's nice to know my friends care.'

'Oh Harry's being a smart arse. We also kept the reporters from you because a couple snuck in,' Neville pushed the Daily Prophet in front of Harry which showed two pictures of the hero, one right after the fighting where he was surrounded by friends, the other sound asleep.

'Oh great, both pictures look terrible, at least I wasn't drooling or naked, but I've never had any decent pictures taken.'

'That picture of you asleep is popular, letters started arriving from a lot of girls saying you look so cute while you sleep and wouldn't mind sleeping beside you or on top of you,' Seamus smirked.

'Only a bloke with sleep on top of me,' Harry pushed the paper away but saw his friends gaping at him, 'Worked out I was gay.'

'But what about Ginny?' Seamus blurted out.

'I thought you were with Ginny now.'

'Okay, yeah, we are, but she said she was going to talk to you when she got the chance. But how did you find out if you haven't seen her?'

'The map, I used to get it out and keep an eye on all of you. I saw the amount of time you two were together and usually in the dorm room. I even worked out that the place you spent a lot of time was on or near your bed Seamus,' Harry grinned evilly, 'What will the Weasley boys say about that.'

'Oh don't you dare, Charlie could kill me with his bare hands their so big. But so you know this, nothing happened, we used to lie together and talk. She felt guilty about getting together with me before she had a chance to explain to you.'

'She shouldn't feel guilty, all of us could have died, so take whatever happiness you can while you can. That's my new philosophy now.'

'Okay, so which bloke did you snog?' Dean asked.

'None, I just drool over him a lot, nothing will come of it though, I think he's straight.'

'Harry,' Minerva stepped over to the Gryffindor table, 'Your friends mentioned that you wanted others to be involved in the discussion.'

'Yeah, the Weasley's of course, Aberforth, these three and Luna as well, apart from you Kingsley and Snape, whenever he's up to it, he plays a big part in all this.'

'He's back in his rooms, but Harry, he can't talk. Poppy is not sure how long it will take before he can, all she did say was his voice might never be as it was.'

Harry groaned softly as he closed his eyes, 'We couldn't stop it, we just had to sit there and watch.'

'Watch what?' Neville asked.

'Voldemort told Nagini to kill him. He was still alive after Voldemort left, so we went in, he gave me a few memories,' Harry pulled a vial out of his pocket, 'The last bit of information I needed, if I didn't get this Voldemort would still be here and most of us would be dead. Um professor, is there a chance we could use the pensieve for our meeting, I would like all of you to see this?'

'I can arrange it, but we will use another room. I might work on that now as everyone will be here in a few hours.'

'Okay, thanks professor,' Harry stared down at his plate thinking about Snape.

'You look worried about something mate, what's up?' Neville asked.

'I just hope Snape gets better. I only had one fang pierce me and my arm still feels strange, he was bitten multiple times and to his neck, so I'm not sure how he will be.'

'Blimey, I never thought I'd hear you sound so concerned about Snape. It shocked me enough when you asked us to get his body,' Neville said.

'You'll hear why soon, just know that he had been helping protect me for years,' Harry sighed, 'I might go see him before this meeting, I'll talk to you all later.'

Neville, Seamus and Dean watched Harry walk off, 'Do you think it's him?' Neville asked.

'Who, Snape?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, did you see Harry's face when McGonagall explained about his voice?'

'I'm sure that never meant Harry lusted after him, he just felt bad that's all,' Dean said.

'Maybe, we'll see.'

Harry stood outside the door to Snape's quarters, he wasn't sure what to expect now he knew the truth and Snape knows. Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then knocked on the door. It was only a minute later the door opened, Snape gazing down at him.

'Professor, could I come in?' Snape moved his hand to his throat and mouth, 'I know you can't talk right now,' Snape moved back to allow Harry in then indicated for him to sit, which he did, 'I'm sorry I couldn't help, I saw what happened,' Snape curtly wave his hand, 'I wanted to thank you, for the memory. If I never saw that I think we both know he would still be here. I wanted you to know that I do appreciate what you did and everything you've done over the years,' Snape gave a curt nod, 'I have to explain to the others, McGonagall, Kingsley, the Weasleys, so we're meeting later today. Even though you can't talk, I would like you there so everyone knows the truth, about you, me, Dumbledore, Voldemort, all of it. I want this over now he's dead, I want no more secrets. I think it's time for all of us to be honest about it all. So I'm asking if you will be able to attend otherwise I can change it until you're feeling better,' Snape nodded, 'You'll be there?' he nodded again, 'Thanks. I'll go so you can rest professor,' Harry stood but kept staring at Snape, 'I hope you do get your voice back, I don't think it would be the same without hearing it,' Harry shrugged then left the room. He wanted to see Snape for himself, but he didn't want to embarrass himself by letting on that Harry loved Snape's voice, the deep slow voice that used to make him melt and his cock twitch. Harry sighed knowing the man on the other side of the door could never been more than he had been for years, a professor at Hogwarts who still loved his childhood friend, his mother, Lily Evans Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry stepped into the defence against the dark arts class room to find all the Weasleys, Hermione sitting next to Ron, Ginny sitting with Seamus, Harry gave them both a smile. Aberforth was sitting beside Severus and Minerva next to Kingsley, Harry sat beside Luna who was beside Neville and Dean.

'Alright Harry, the first thing that needs to be discussed is Severus, especially after what took place here with the Carrows,' Kingsley said.

Harry looked across as Severus as he spoke, 'He kept the students alive by allowing certain punishments. Dumbledore's portrait explained that professor Snape had to keep up his appearance as a death eater but to also protect the students, making them believe he was one of them but still spying for our side. Dumbledore knew that some students would be hurt and badly, but it's actually thanks to professor Snape that Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Luna weren't killed. He made sure the punishments didn't go too far. I know they were hurt, we can all see the bruises over them, but I think I'd rather be covered in bruises then dead. Sorry if that sounds a little cold or that I don't think what you all went through was hard, I know it would have been. But when you deal with someone like Voldemort and his sadistic death eaters, pain and death is part of it.'

'Severus, is what Harry said true, you stopped students being killed by allowing them to be tortured?' Severus gave Kingsley a curt nod.

'As Ginny's father I would rather her hurt than dead, even though I wish nothing happened to her or any of the kids who were here. So Severus, I thank you for keeping our daughter alive,' Severus nodded at Arthur.

'Alright next is Albus' murder,' Minerva said as she looked between Severus and Harry.

'You all saw Dumbledore's hand,' Harry watched everyone nod, 'Well, as he said, even he can make mistakes and he made a big one. First thing I'll say is that professor Snape actually saved professor Dumbledore's life the night he's hand was curse. He was able to stop the curse spreading, but not indefinitely. The memory you're all going to see will show professor Dumbledore asking professor Snape to kill him at the right time. He said Bellatrix liked to play with her food and he would like to die with dignity and I think we all would want that for Albus Dumbledore. You will see professor Snape's reaction to being asked to murder a friend. Now I should explain why his hand was cursed,' Harry saw Severus, Hermione and Ron look at him, he gave them a nod, 'The people in this room should know the truth of it all, but I'm sorry about this, I need all you to promise to never repeat what I am about to tell you,' a murmuring of promises went around the room, 'I'm sure professor McGonagall, Aberforth and Kingsley know what these are, but most of you won't.'

'We do, after hearing what you said to him we realised what he'd done,' Kingsley said.

'Then I'll explain,' Harry sighed but he told the people in the room all about the horcruxes and how Dumbledore's hand ended up cursed due to a ring he put on that had been made into a horcrux, 'Hermione do you have them?'

'Yes, right here,' Hermione pulled those three items out of her beaded bag and handed them to Harry.

'The ring and diary are in your office professor, behind Dumbledore's portrait. Okay, I won't say which is the sixth yet, so after he came back he made Nagini his seventh, but as far as he was concerned she was his sixth.'

'That doesn't make sense, you said there is a sixth,' Ron said, 'You only told us about six, the diary, the ring, the cup, the locket, the diadem and Nagini.'

'I didn't know about the other one until I saw professor Snape's memory, that is why he gave it to me, to pass on that last and most important piece of information.'

'Oh my,' Minerva gasped as she stared at Harry with her hand over her mouth. She slowly lowered it but her eyes never left Harry's, 'It all makes sense.'

'Yes, it does,' Harry stared down at the vial in his hand then started hissing as he spoke parseltongue, 'I used to feel what he felt, I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked, I saw him torture and murder,' Harry slowly looked up then lifted his hair, 'I became the sixth horcrux the night he did this,' Harry opened his shirt, 'This is when it was destroyed, he used the killing curse again which destroyed his soul inside me, but it actually kept me alive at the same time. I didn't know I would survive until I woke up.'

'So your scar is not because of the killing curse, it's where the soul entered you?' Kingsley asked but saw Severus and Harry glance at each other.

'That's what Dumbledore believes,' Harry saw Severus shrug, something he never does, 'Professor Snape isn't sure, I'm not sure either. Anyway, I think all of you should see the reason why professor Snape is really a very brave man and courageous man, you will also see why Dumbledore trusted him completely, just as I trust him, sorry sir, I know I didn't but I do now,' Harry saw Severus nod again before Harry handed the vial to Kingsley, 'We don't need to see it, but all of you do.'

Harry and Severus watched all the people in the room enter the memory, they glanced at each other, Harry giving Severus Snape a smile, he didn't smile back, not that Harry expected him to, but he would have liked some type of reaction, but he just got a blank type look, but Harry thought it was better than the usual sneer he used to get from this man. Harry would occasionally glance at Snape just to get a glimpse of those eyes and wished those eyes would really see him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry kept glancing between watching the pensieve to staring at Snape who never moved, just kept his eyes on the pensieve. When they noticed ripples they knew the others were about to leave the memory so they both sat a little straighter.

'It was your patronus that Harry followed that night,' Ron said staring at Snape who nodded.

'Why was it a doe, a mate to a stag which was James Potter's animagi?' Hermione asked, but all Snape did was shake his head.

'I think that means it's private. So you were in love with Lily Potter, Harry has his mother's eyes, but looks like his father?' Kingsley asked.

Everyone watched as Severus wrote something then handed it to Harry to read.

'Lily Evans was my best friend, I loved her as a friend, we were very close from the age of ten up until our falling out in our sixth year. I did not believe James Potter was the right person for Lily but we also hated each other which is why I lashed out at Lily that day.'

'If James and Lily ended up together it would have made it hard on your friendship,' Hermione said kindly, Snape nodded.

'So all these years you've been helping Albus protect Harry but made it look like you hated him.'

'Oh I think he does hate me professor, but he did help and that came down to his feelings for my mother, but also his feelings towards my father, I look like him.'

'We saw proof that Albus was dying, you saved him then gave him a dignified death, we also heard how he asked you to keep the students alive but you still had to maintain your death eater image. Tell me Severus, when did you stop being a death eater as I knew you were at one stage?' Kingsley asked.

Harry handed Snape the paper when he held his hand out then waited for him to finish writing before taking it back.

'When Voldemort believed I was the boy in the prophecy, that is when I went back to Albus to help protect my childhood friend, then her son,' Harry saw what else was written, 'Are you sure you want me to read the rest? It really doesn't concern anyone else but us. I know why and I forgive you just as Dumbledore did,' Severus nodded again, 'Alright, I did say no more secrets,' Harry sighed, 'The night the prophecy was told to Albus Dumbledore, he was at the Hogshead interviewing Trelawney for the post of divination teacher. He planned to turn her down as he did not like divination. During their talk she went into a real trance and spoke the prophecy about Voldemort and I. Professor Snape who was a death eater at the time was outside the door listening,' Harry looked at Aberforth.

'I saw him and threw him out of my pub, then told Albus.'

'Professor Snape went to his lord and relayed what he heard. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, that is all professor Snape told Voldemort. Dumbledore believed he did a lot of research to see which baby boy was about to be born. Dumbledore also believes that if he heard the rest he would not have gone after me as a baby, so I'll say the rest,' Harry took a deep breath, 'And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'

'When did you hear that Harry, it got broken?' Neville asked.

'That night Neville, when Dumbledore sent me back to his office, all of you went to the hospital. I was angry because of Sirius, I swore and yelled at him, broke things, he just sat there waiting for me to finish which made me angrier. Anyway, he showed me his memory of when the prophecy was made to him. I found out about professor Snape the following year.'

'Um, okay, back to the horcrux thing. You didn't know you kept him here, kept him alive. When did you find out?' Bill asked.

'While we were in the shrieking shake with professor Snape, Voldemort told everyone to gather the dead. I had the memory at the time, but still had no idea. We came back to the castle, I saw all of you with…Fred,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'Then I saw Remus and Tonks, I ran, I ran all the way up to Dumbledore's office to speak with him, but his portrait was empty, all the portraits were empty. I had no idea what to do, I was upset, angry, frustrated and mostly at Dumbledore. Finally I decided to watch the memory because I had nothing to lose, we were all losing and I figured professor Snape gave me his memories for a reason,' Harry shrugged, 'If I knew I would have went to him before Fred died, maybe I might have been able to stop it from happening.'

'Harry no, yes, we're all upset and pissed right now, but you didn't know, how could you,' George got up and knelt in front of Harry, 'He was my twin, but we spoke and said we knew there was a chance we could die when the fight came. Dad said to all of us that this fight was coming and he knew all of us were going to be part of it and that had nothing to do with you mate. Yeah we think of you as family, wind you up like one of us, but we also knew it was going to be you in the end. We all wanted it finished, we were all in hiding, none of us could have gone on like that much longer. Why do you think we helped Lee with Potterwatch, we were hoping you'd hear it, so you know there were loads of people still fighting, doing anything they could to end this. Okay yeah I'm pissed at Dumbledore, he should have told you sooner, but I get why he didn't, how would you feel knowing every time one of those things were destroyed it would bring you closer to your own death. You're seventeen years old, yet you've had the responsibility of defeating Voldemort since the day you were born, even if you didn't know it until years later. Do you know why Fred and I would wind you up more than anyone else?'

'No.'

'Because we knew your life was serious, hard and to be honest, you were so tense all the time. Now we know you're gay maybe it will be Charlie that is the one to make you laugh or groan whichever way you want.'

'He's cute but not my type, I'm more for the quiet type, and dark hair. But thanks George,' Harry wrapped his arms around George, 'Don't worry, my hands won't wonder…too much,' Harry grabbed George's arse, giving each cheek a pinch, 'Too boney.'

'Oh thanks saviour, nice to hear you think my arse is bony. So quiet with dark hair, I have no idea who that is, but I have to find out.'

'You never will, that I'm confident about. Anyway, Kingsley do you have any other questions?'

'No, I think Severus' memory covers it, so Severus, you won't face trial or any type of punishment because Harry's right, you are one brave man. I think we can all go have dinner, it's been an emotional couple of hours.'

'Before we do, I need a question answered?' Neville said as he stared at Harry with concern written all over it and everyone but Harry wondered why.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'You look worried Neville, why?' Seamus asked.

'The prophecy,' Neville stared at Harry.

Harry sighed, 'Dumbledore made me promise to never say anything to you. But this was before you pulled out the brave and courageous man you are today. If Dumbledore could see you now I think he would have explained.'

'What are you on about Harry?' Ron asked looking confused.

'As the seventh month dies, my birthday is July thirty first, Neville's is the day before, July thirty. Don't you see, the prophecy didn't have to mean me, it could have been either of us. We both had parents in the order of the phoenix fighting Voldemort, both our parents defied Voldemort three times and if you want to think about this logically like Hermione always does, the Longbottoms were aurors, so why was I the one marked as an equal?' Harry saw Severus writing again so he waited while everyone stared at Harry and Neville. Harry took the note, 'It really could have meant either of you, but it came down to what the dark lord believed. You all know he thought purebloods were the only ones that should learn magic, yet he is a halfblood. He saw the pureblood baby and the halfblood baby, so he chose the baby that was like him,' Harry sighed as he looked at Snape, 'Yeah, he saw that we were similar in ways,' Harry faced Neville, 'It was a choice, he chose me over you.'

'Oh shit,' Neville gaped at Harry, 'Sorry mate, but I'm glad it was you. I don't think I would have survived my first year here if it was me. We all heard about what went on in that room with Quirrell, I don't think I could have done that.'

'It's fine Neville. Do you know though, after I heard the prophecy and Dumbledore explained why he thought I was chosen over you, I used to watch you a lot. I would see you having my life, but I realised you wouldn't have had my life, only the part about Voldemort, not everything else. Yeah your parents aren't with you, but you were raised by family that cared, a grandmother, aunts and uncles, cousins. I was raised by people that hated me, that starved and locked me up. So we might have had that one thing in common, not having our parents, but that's where the similarities end. I see you now though Neville, the way you stood up to Voldemort even after he tortured you, you never backed down, stood right in his face. I was never prouder of you more than when I saw you then. You showed the courage of a true Gryffindor,' Harry heard Snape scoff, 'Even though you don't like anyone apart from Slytherin professor, you can't deny that Neville showed courage. I saw death eaters cower at Voldemort's glare, Neville didn't, he stood up to him, had a go at him. I think Neville is one of the bravest people I've ever met.'

'He is and I want him as an auror, like all the DA,' Kingsley said then chuckled when Snape made another huffing sound.

'I used to want that Kingsley, but I'm done fighting. I feel like I've been fighting all my life, so I'm going to find something calmer to do.'

'I would really like you as an auror, but I think I understand why you don't. Anyway, let's all go have dinner so we can start rebuilding our world that is free of Voldemort,' Kingsley stood in front of Severus, 'You proved to be a good man Severus,' he stuck his hand out, Severus shock it, 'The only thing that is changed is Minerva is now headmistress, but you can always go back to teaching, either potions or defence, I'll leave you and Minerva to discuss that. Harry, it has sure been enlightening and surprising. You talked about Severus and Neville being brave, you forgot about yourself. What you did was a very brave and noble thing, giving up your life in the hope he would be finished,' Kingsley didn't shake Harry's hand, he hugged him, 'At least you don't need guarding or protecting anymore. What are you going to do with your life now?'

Harry chuckled, 'One is get my own place, two relax, but I might get drunk, then find some bloke to shag so I'm not a virgin anymore.'

'I did not need or want to hear that. But how would it look if the saviour of the wizarding world was drunk?'

'It would look like I'm just like everyone else, nothing special and I have flaws.'

'Harry has a lot of flaws,' Ron smirked.

'Thanks mate,' Harry shook his head, 'Okay, let's eat, I'm starving.'

Molly hugged Harry, 'Even though I wish I could make you come home with us, you are a man Harry. But never forget that it will always be your home.'

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley, 'I love the Burrow and you'll get loads of visits from me. If I wasn't around Hermione and Ron would end up hexing each other.' Harry let Mrs. Weasley go then turned to face Severus Snape, 'Thank you again professor,' Harry stuck his hand out, Snape shook it, 'I hope you do get your voice back the way it was or who are all the kids going to be afraid of if not that deep scary voice you pull out all the time.'

'Harry,' Hermione's eyes widened.

'We all said it Hermione, professor Snape scared the living daylights out of us. Anyway, let's go eat, I'm starving, come on Luna, let me escort you to dinner.'

'Oh thank you Mr. Potter, I would love that,' Luna slipped her arm through Harry's and they walked off together with all their other friends.

'I think I'm in shock,' Arthur said, 'That's why Voldemort said Harry was dead, he let himself be hit by the killing curse.'

'Remember in the great hall when the fighting resumed, how all the spells weren't binding. Harry did what his mother did, sacrificing himself gave all of us a protection. Naturally it didn't work as well as the protection Lily Potter gave Harry because there was so many of us and hers was based on the love she had for her son, Harry's was based on making sure all of us were as safe as possible even though he does care. Albus sure knew what he was doing keeping that information from everyone and just trusting Harry,' Kingsley said.

'But how did someone so young have that much courage, that much conviction?' Bill asked.

'Harry was never young, we all saw it from the first day he arrived at Hogwarts. He grew up being badly mistreated by those people so he learned to grow up fast and he did. We can all talk later, let's go eat because after hearing everything, I believe we all need food,' Minerva lead the way out of the room and to the busted great hall where all the others that had heard Harry's story followed. All of them though glanced at the friends sitting together and couldn't believe that all of them went through a war where most adults would not have survived, yet they did. Those young people were remarkable and no one could deny it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry waited until after Fred, Remus and Tonks' funerals were over before he decided it was time to help. One place he really wanted to help was at the ministry, but not with the aurors or Kingsley, but the hall off prophecy in the department of mysteries. He knew there were no more prophecy's about him but for some reason he just wanted to keep an eye on that room and hope that no one he knows ever has a prophecy made about them. He spent most morning at Hogwarts helping wherever he could, but he never admitted that he mainly wanted to keep his eye on a certain dark haired man. Harry didn't know why he kept torturing himself by lusting after Severus Snape as he knew his old teacher would never take any notice of him. But Harry just couldn't help himself, if those eyes were directed at him Harry would melt until he needed every bit of concentration just to keep him on his feet.

Over the weeks Harry heard Severus slowly starting to talk, it was a croak and very soft, but Harry thought it meant he would have his full voice back. He stood in the great hall ready to head to the ministry but he kept thinking of doing one thing before he left.

'Why are you staring at me Potter?' Severus whispered in his croaky voice.

Harry blinked at Severus Snape, 'Sorry professor, I never realised I was. I've had something on my mind that I'm trying to work through. But I can't deny that the view wasn't great,' Harry gave his cheeky grin before stepping out of the great hall but stood near the doors and listened.

'I believe that our Mr. Potter has a thing for you Severus. He almost admitted checking you out,' Minerva smirked.

'You can't be serious Minerva, James Potter's son, it will never happen.'

Harry sagged in defeat, 'Again with my father, why can't he see me as an individual,' Harry sighed then headed outside not knowing that Minerva had heard him.

Harry stepped into the main door that lead into the department of mysteries then through another door but stopped as he stared around. There was no one in here and he wondered why, this room held time turners which could be dangerous in the wrong hands. As Harry stared around ideas came to him, idea's he shouldn't be having. He looked around, when he saw no one he stared around at the different time turners. He looked around once more then quickly grabbed one of each before hurrying through the another door leading to the hall of prophecy.

Over the next two weeks Harry would stare at the time turners he had stolen, he couldn't believe he stole anything or his reason behind it. But one thing he did do was make sure he kept being wherever Severus Snape was. A few times he tried to speak with him, ask him questions about his mother, but Snape would just glance at him then walk away. Harry was frustrated, he wanted Snape to see him, to see the real Harry Potter, not James Potter or his son. No matter what Harry said or tried, Snape wouldn't even give him five minutes. Harry had tried to forget about him, but nothing worked, he would just see those dark onyx eyes and his body would heat up instantly. After trying again for another week, Harry made his decision, but he needed some plans first.

Harry visited his friends a lot but the moment he was back at Hogwarts, he would work on his plans. The first was a letter that he needed to leave somewhere in McGonagall's office so Dumbledore would see it, but see it in Harry's past. Next he needed money so a trip to Gringotts, then everything he thought he might need as a seventh year student, so he knew uniform and robes were needed, then books and quills, everything he used to buy. He wasn't sure about certain books though, so he would buy what they had now and once he was in the past he would see if the books were the same or different, then charm his to look like the others. Without parents and not being able to use his real name, he needed somewhere to live and another name. He knew he couldn't use anything like Potter or Black, so he had some thinking to do.

Over the next few weeks Harry was frustrated with Severus but he had finally got all his plans in order including a house in Hogsmeade. That took a lot of organisation to work through because he needed to find a piece of property that wasn't built on back in the past. After a lot of thinking Harry had to make a quick trip back to a few years before he planned so he could buy a home then seal it for when he would be ready. He made sure that there wasn't anything in the house that would give away his true identity or his real time. He had money, all his equipment ready to be a student at Hogwarts and had been working on ways to change his appearance. He used a glamour on his scar to hide it, he worked on his hair, made it longer and added a little red, so it wasn't jet black anymore but it also wasn't red. He wouldn't change the colour of his eyes, but again he used a glamour to change the shape of his mouth, just slightly so it wouldn't be exactly like his father's. He had been studying up on the time turners so now he knew what he needed to do so he could be at Hogwarts the morning of Severus Snape's seventh year. He headed to Hogwarts and went straight up to McGonagall's office and luck was on his side, she wasn't in there. So he had time to look around to decide where he would leave his letter for Dumbledore. He thought a spell to reveal the letter that had been charmed with a date, it would need to be before he turned up so Dumbledore would allow him in. He cast a charm to cover all the portraits, then quickly cast the revealing and date charm then stuck the letter to the underside of the middle drawer of the desk. He took all the covers off the portraits and as expected Albus Dumbledore was gazing down at him.

'I suppose you are not going to tell me what you were doing Harry?'

'Sorry sir, but you wouldn't approve. I just hope you go with it when you find out. I would like some information if you could and I know you don't need to tell me anything, I'm just hoping you will.'

'I will if I think it's something you should know.'

'Okay, Severus Snape, this will sound strange, but is he gay?'

'He never hid his sexuality,' Albus gazed intensely down at Harry, 'You like him don't you my boy?'

'Yeah, how could I not, his eyes a just so dreamy.'

'Yes, he is gay and before you asked the next obvious question, he was partial to dark haired men.'

'That helps, but one thing that made me curious, Snape and my father.'

'Your father was straight as I'm sure you know, but yes Severus was attracted to James.'

'So I should be his type if he could get passed the fact I'm James Potters son since they did hate each other. I get why Severus hated my father now, he couldn't have what he wanted.'

'Exactly, now let me ask you something Harry. Will I be seeing you soon?'

Harry grinned because just like in the past, Dumbledore always seemed to know what he was thinking. So all Harry did was nod before hurrying from the office before more questions were asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry stepped into the Burrow to see all the Weasley's sitting around the table, Ginny sitting with Seamus, Hermione next to Ron but with two people beside her.

'Why are you always the last to arrive Harry?' Charlie smirked.

'I like to make an entrance Charlie boy.'

'I think Harry does it just for you Charlie, you get to see him stroll in and you just can't take your eyes off him,' Bill grinned.

'How can I stop myself from lusting after him, look at him. But I'm out of luck, he said he likes quiet dark haired men.'

'A quiet dark haired man, but I haven't had much luck yet.'

'And you're still not going to tell Hermione and I who that is, you're best friends?' Ron asked.

'No, not until I know if there's a chance or not, which brings me to my bit of news. I'm going away for a while, I'm not sure how long. I'm hoping it won't be more than a few months, but it could be longer.'

'Do we get to know where you're going?' Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

'No, I'll tell you when I get back. Learn to have a bit of patience Miss Granger, like you're always telling me.'

'I do have patience Mr. Potter, I just don't like you keeping things from me when you never have before.'

'Do you tell me what goes on between you and Ron?'

'She better not,' Ron turned his head to face his girlfriend, 'You don't do you because I know you and Harry talk about everything?'

'No, that's private, but that's why I'm peeved at Harry. We always talk and tell each other everything no matter what, now he's not.'

'I'll say one thing,' Harry smirked, 'This is all about me trying to seduce a gorgeous man. So do I get an introduction Hermione or am I supposed to do that myself?'

Hermione slapped Harry's arm, then stood beside him, 'Harry Potter, meet my parents, Jean and Herbert Granger, mum, dad, my best friend Harry James Potter.'

'You could have just said Harry Hermione,' Harry smirked then shook the Grangers hands, 'It's a pleasure to finally meet you.'

'Nice to meet you Harry, Hermione talks about you all the time,' Jean smiled.

'Yes, she does, so much so that we thought you were her boyfriend.'

'Just best friends, Ron got lucky when Hermione latched her eyes on him especially with how beautiful she is. She gets those looks from her mother I see, you're a lucky man Mr. Granger.'

'Oh Harry, that's so sweet,' Jean blushed.

'When did you start knowing what to say mate?' George asked.

'When I figured out I'm gay, all gay men know what to say especially to beautiful woman. We also have great fashion sense, well, not Charlie so much.'

'Hey, there's nothing wrong with what I wear.'

'At work maybe. You know what you can do Charlie, talk to Fleur, she's great with her fashion advice.'

'Oh, so that's where you've been getting all the advice, my wife. If you weren't gay mate, I'd be worried.'

'My Bill is so jealous.'

'If I was straight and yours Fleur I would be too.'

'When we dated why didn't you ever say stuff like that?' Ginny narrowed her eyes.

'Because your brother was usually around, what would he have done if I turned around and said my girlfriend was sexy,' Harry smirked down at Ron who's ears went red making all the Weasley boys laugh, 'After going red he would have hexed me.'

'Why don't you sit Harry, I'm sure you're tired after working all day.'

'Actually today I didn't do a lot Mr. Weasley, helped clean up Ginny's mess for a while then just talked to Dumbledore's portrait.'

'I never meant to destroy it.'

'You didn't realise how powerful you are Miss Weasley. If I were your brothers or Seamus, I wouldn't get on the wrong side of you, just like you wouldn't with Mrs. Weasley.'

'So when do you leave on this mysterious holiday?' Arthur asked.

'In a week, I've still got a couple of things to do first. But I did buy a house, then furnished it.'

'Oh did you buy in Godric's Hollow?' Hermione asked.

'No, I wanted to start fresh so I bought a house in Hogsmeade. But I spoke with Kingsley about my parent's home. We're going to have it fixed but it's going to stay as a monument.'

'But if it's fixed won't people try to go inside?' Ron asked.

'No one can accept me. Dumbledore sealed the house using a blood spell, so only my blood will open the door. I have to let the builders in so it can be fixed.'

'Will you go in?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know yet, I'm still deciding if I can. To see the place my parents were murdered, I don't know if I could. I would like to so I can see a bit of their lives, maybe get some pictures. I'll just have to see how I feel when I open it up. I wouldn't mind finding out what he was going to use that night, it would be up in my old room.'

'Are you sure he didn't mean to make you one?' Charlie asked.

'He kept trying to use the killing curse on me, that is one way to destroy a living one. So Dumbledore said I was an accident because of what my mother did. Oh Hermione, I wanted to tell you that I got books on animagi, I'm definitely going to learn that.'

'So a stag like your father,' Hermione said.

'No Hermione, a dog like Sirius,' Ron said.

'Before I say, what about you lot, when I change what will I turn into?' Harry glanced around at everyone.

'I'd say a dog like Sirius, you became very close to him,' Arthur said.

'Yes, even though I think he was a bad influence sometimes, you did love him, so a dog,' Molly said.

Bill and Fleur said a stag, Charlie a stag, Percy a stag, George a dog, Ginny and Seamus said a dog.

'So no one thinks I'd go with something else?'

'Your patronus is a stag after your father. So come on, tell us what you've decided,' Ron said.

'When I first thought about it I was going with a dog, I thought Sirius would like that. Then I thought of what my father would say if I went with my godfather and not him. I did even think of a doe for my mother and being gay I could pull that off. But no, I've decided to become something that's got nothing to do with my family.'

'Well, what are you going to change into?' Ron asked.

'I thought of a snake since I'm a parseltongue, but that reminds me of Voldemort. I've decided on a bird,' Harry pulled up his sleeve to show the scar from the basilisk and where Fawkes healed him, 'A phoenix.'

'Do you realise how hard it is to become a phoenix?' Hermione asked.

'I know, but I would have died when I was twelve if it wasn't for Fawkes, Ginny would have as well. The first time I saw Fawkes I was mesmerised by him and whenever I visited Dumbledore's office I always talked to Fawkes.'

'So the phoenix is real, in the magical world?' Herbert asked.

Everyone smiled as they nodded knowing the Grangers would hear about a lot of creatures that the muggles thought were mythical.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

All Harry's plans were finished, he had everything he needed and plenty of money to keep him going in case this took longer. So Harry picked up the time turners he would need, a year one, a month one and a day one. He didn't need the hour one as he was going to use them at the same hour he wanted to arrive. He kept his hair dark just longer, but never added the red, he used a glamour to hide his scar and change his mouth and chin just enough so he wouldn't look exactly like James Potter. He placed the three time turners over his neck, spinning the year one first. Once he's head stopped spinning, he spun the month one then the day one. He picked up his bag, his trunk was already shrunk and in his pocket then he left the house, sealing it again. He looked around as he walked towards Hogwarts and thought that nothing much has changed in the small town. As he hoped, Albus Dumbledore was standing at the gate waiting for him. Harry could tell Dumbledore was staring intensely him and had expected it, now he had to explain without saying too much. This was the hardest part on Harry, he knew he couldn't do anything to change the past or Voldemort might still be around when he gets back.

'You have a lot to explain Mr. Peensees,' Albus moved his wand and the small gate swung open allowing Harry to enter, then he replaced the enchantments, 'Follow me up to my office.'

'Yes sir, but I would like to say that it's good to see you again.'

'Yes, I'm sure it is young man even if I have never met you before.'

Harry gave Dumbledore a smile then followed him in silence up through the school and into the office with all Dumbledore's strange and weird instruments.

'This letter of yours was vague, but you did put in something that not many people know about me. So why don't you sit down and explain why your name is an anagram of Severus Snape which spells Varus Pensees?'

'I thought you might pick that up. Okay, I can't say too much, I can't take the chance of changing the future. But I came back just over twenty years, in my time I'm eighteen and never got the chance to do my seventh year here at Hogwarts. That's not the reason I returned though, it's more personal.'

'Personal, you do realise that using a time turner can be very dangerous?'

'I know and I don't intend to do something to change anything that could be dangerous. Okay, I have to explain a couple of things but since I do know you and know you will keep this to yourself because of the danger, let's start with Voldemort.'

'Voldemort, so he is still around in your time?'

'No, that only happened recently. Okay, you and the order of the phoenix in this time worked against him. Everything you did would lead to his death in May of this year in my time. This is all so hard to explain without saying too much. I'll give you a quick rundown on everything. First is I was the one that killed Voldemort and that was because of a prophecy made about him and me that was actually told to you. You helped me get ready to face him, you did try to stop me having to go through all the things I did, but sadly you couldn't. Now as I said this is personal and about Severus Snape.'

'Can you tell me what your real name is then?'

'I suppose that wouldn't hurt too much. Okay, my name is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily. I'll say this and I know you won't say anything or try to change it even though I wish it could be changed, because I do know the danger of using a time turner. My parents were killed by Voldemort when I was fifteen months old. You did everything you could to protect them and me, but there was a spy in the order of the phoenix, just not the one who was blamed. As I said and you would know, I can't tell you because it could change the future and for the worst. As you know now that Voldemort is recruiting, some students here are already part of his death eaters. I'm not going to change anything, all I want is for Severus to see me as me, not as James Potter's son. So even though I am a Gryffindor, I said in my letter that I wish to go into Slytherin. I will say this as to why I asked you to support me in this. My life, my whole life has been about pain, sorrow, suffering and death. It's been hard, sometimes harder than I thought I could handle. There were times I thought of ending my life, but since the prophecy said it was me or him, then I stayed and put up with everything. Not once have I ever done anything for myself or asked for anything even though I'm well know and I hate this, but famous. I've been trying to be strong and not let anyone know that I'm having a hard time but I am. There's something I found out the night Voldemort died, something concerning me and it's been very difficult to live with that knowledge. I help around Hogwarts, wherever professor McGonagall said needed help I would do it, without question. I've been alone my whole life and the one person I want to be with can't get past the fact I'm James Potter's son, he can't see me. So please professor, all I'm asking is to spend some time with him so he can see me, then I'm going back and hope he remembers.'

'Severus and James do not like each other, but I have seen Severus stare at James occasionally. From what I heard just now I worked out that I won't be around to see Voldemort finished?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I'm sorry, but you were willing to do anything just like I was. He tried to kill me so many times, I was lucky to survive. But just in case I have to say this and it should not change anything. You need to start collecting memories, any memory of Tom Riddle you can get. Those memories are the reason that between you, me and a few others that Voldemort is finally defeated. We used to meet in this office and study the memories, that's not until my sixth year.'

'You will not tell anyone who you really are or anything about Voldemort or his supporters?'

'No sir, all I want is to spend time with Severus. I'm not even going to talk to my parents or godfather, unless it's unavoidable.'

'Very well Varus, you can join Slytherin. They might try to recruit you, they do with all the students that end up in that house.'

'Yes, I know but I know the truth about them, they won't change me and I won't try and talk them out of what they want to do even though I wish I could, it would save lives. This is the hardest part for you and I professor, we are the only two that knew everything and knew there would need to be sacrifices to reach our goal,' Harry sighed but he finally saw understanding in his old mentors eyes. So even though Harry did tell him more than he would have liked, he knew Dumbledore would only do what needed and what he felt was right, not because he got information from Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

When the students started to arrive, Harry stood just inside the entrance way waiting for the young Severus Snape. He saw his parents, Remus and Sirius walk passed and it took everything in Harry to stop himself from calling out. Finally he saw Severus so he quickly stepped behind him and followed him to the Slytherin table and sat beside him and as expected, all the Slytherins stared at him.

'I just transferred here to do my last year,' Harry stared at Severus and held his hand out, 'Varus.'

'Severus.'

'Oh professor Dumbledore suggested I speak with you about potions. It's the only subject I'm behind in and I would like to catch up. Potions fascinate me, but I have never been able to grasp the concept properly.'

'I'm sure I can help when I have time.'

'Any help you can give me will be great, thanks,' Harry gave a very cute smile, the smile Ginny and a few other girls told him was cute and no one could ever resist him whenever he gave them that smile.

'Lucius Malfoy, head boy,' he held out his hand to Harry who shook it but briefly, 'So where did you transfer from?'

'Australia, I was born here and lived here, but went to school there,' Harry turned back to Severus to try to start a conversation with him and to ignore Lucius Malfoy who seemed a little put out that Harry was ignoring him.

After the sorting of all the new first years everyone started eating. Harry knew most of Severus Snape's favourite food so that's what Harry dished up getting a small surprised look from Severus. Harry started talking to him again, making sure he brought up potions since he knew that Snape had a passion for potions even though he did want to teach defence against the dark arts.

As they made their way into the Slytherin rooms, Harry found his bed was in the same dorm room as Severus and realised Dumbledore must have arranged that for him. After having a shower, Harry only put on his new tight boxers, so he strolled into the dorm room with his towel over his shoulder and his bathroom bag in his hand. He made sure he kept his back to Severus in the hope the dark haired man decided to check out his arse. Harry only felt comfortable showing himself now as Hermione said he's body looked good since he was able to eat properly, also helping with repairs at hogwarts and in the hall of prophecy that helped build his body up a bit as well.

Over the next few days, Harry turned up wherever Severus was all the time. Naturally Harry had the map and was pleased that it worked considering his father would have the very same map at this time. Harry couldn't resist, he would sometimes spy on his parents and Sirius, he would sit under a tree pretending to read but actually watched the newly formed relationship between his parents.

Harry got some strange looks from all the other students, mainly because he didn't act like the other Slytherins but he was also friendly to all students from the four houses. He's classes were easy, especially defence and Harry worked out why, everything he had done and been through gave him so much more experience than all the other students.

Harry waited until the class finished before he turned to Severus, 'Do you think we could stay a bit longer Severus? I can't quite get the hang of cutting these ingredients the right way.'

'Since I have to brew a new potion, we can stay. I already have permission to stay longer.'

'You are a godsend Severus,' Harry smiled shyly before pulling out his ingredients. They stood together in silence, Harry occasionally catching Severus' eye, then he'd give him a smile. Harry would deliberately make a mistake to hear that deep sultry voice, Severus would correct Harry on how he was cutting, slicing or grinding, 'You would make a wonderful teacher Severus.'

Severus looked up in surprise, 'Thank you.'

'It's the Hogsmeade trip this weekend, I could do with a drink. So I was wondering if you would like to come with me?'

'Students are not allowed to buy alcohol even if they are of age.'

'I wasn't intending to buy any, but that's a secret, if you want to come with me that is?'

'I do need some more ingredients so I was intending to go.'

'Severus, I was asking you out on a date.'

Severus' eyes widened, 'Why?'

'Why,' Harry smiled, 'Well for starters you're very cute, you're also very nice, or you have been to me. But the main thing is I like you.'

'You seem nice, but how did you know I was gay?'

'I have my ways Sev,' Harry gave his cheeky smile and finally got a smile back, 'So it's a date then?'

'As long as we don't show it, there are certain people that don't agree with same sex relationships.'

'We can keep it between us. I enjoy your company so I would like to get to know you a little more and I hope you want to get to know me.'

'I have enjoyed your company as well, so we can get to know each other Varus.'

'You're wonderful Sev. I did want to say this and I hope you don't get offended. I noticed you've watch a young woman with red hair, she seems very nice. When I saw you looking at her I wasn't sure you were gay.'

'That is Lily Evans, we used to be best friends but had a falling out. She is now with Potter.'

'Oh, it sounds to me that you don't like this Potter.'

'No, he's an arrogant prick. He's popular, quidditch captain and thinks he god's gift to woman.'

'Well, I haven't spoken to him so I wouldn't know. I did see him during his quidditch training.'

'Do you like quidditch?'

'Love it, played when I was in school last, I was even captain, I'm a seeker by the way.'

'Do you wish to play professionally?'

'No, I'm not one for that type of attention, I just play because i love to fly. Do you fly Sev?'

'I fly, but I do not play quidditch. I could never understand the fascination with the game. But I did hear Lucius talking to Spencer, the captain of our team. It seems our seeker is in love and is paying more attention to her than the game. Maybe you should speak with him about taking his place. He would try you out first, naturally, see how you handle yourself.'

'Oh I handle myself pretty good,' Harry gave Severus a very sexual look and was pleased when Severus blushed, 'I might have to show you when we are alone and somewhere very private,' Harry was jumping for joy inside because he could see that Severus does like him and also those few words turned him on. Now it's time to see if they could get with the snogging, that is one thing Harry has dreamt of so many times, snogging Severus Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Severus had spoken with Spencer, Slytherin's quidditch captain and mentioned how Harry played seeker at his old school. So even though Harry wasn't intending to play or join in with the other Slytherins, he thought since he was here, he'd get to see how good his father was and go up against him. McGonagall did tell Harry that he was a better flyer than his father. So even though James Potter played chaser, they would get to fly together even if it was on opposite teams. So after showing the Slytherin team what he could do and how fast he could get to the snitch, he was made seeker for Slytherin. Their first game, Harry caught the snitch over Gryffindor and in record time.

Harry was waiting in the Slytherin common room for Severus to come down so they could head into Hogsmeade.

'Don't forget training tomorrow Pensees.'

'I won't Spencer, I love playing quidditch,' Harry saw Severus and they left the Slytherin common room and headed outside and down the long drive, 'I would like to show you something Sev, but can you keep it between us?'

'As long as it does not get us into trouble. I do not need the attention from the headmaster right now.'

'It won't, it's up this way,' Harry smiled and lead the way up the road away from the shops in Hogsmeade.

'I thought you wanted to go into Hogsmeade?'

'Not really, but where here,' Harry unlocked the door, 'This is my house, come in,' Harry waited until Severus stepped into his home, he closed the door, 'This is what I meant by a drink, would you like one?'

'Yes, thank you, Firewhiskey if you have it.'

'I do,' Harry smiled seductively then poured two glasses of Firewhiskey, 'Let's sit and talk, we can always go get your ingredients later since we have all day.'

Severus looked around the living room before sitting, Harry sat beside him, 'Why did you buy a house in this town?'

'Well I knew I'd be leaving the school on certain weekends, I just figured it was a nice town, so why not buy here and use it on those weekends and holidays. If I liked the town I figured I already had a home in a place I like.'

'Apart from drinking alcohol is there another reason you asked me to come here with you?'

'I thought we'd get a chance to be alone. I know there are places at the castle, but here no one will be looking for either of us. We've got time to do whatever we want.'

Severus stared into Harry's eyes, he put his glass down then turned his whole body towards Harry, took his glass and placed it on the small table then they were kissing, hot, wet kisses as their arms went around each other. Severus was running his hands up and down Harry's back and Harry's hands were in Severus' hair.

'That kiss was exactly as I thought it would be,' Harry panted as his ran his finger over Severus' lower lip.

'Yes, it was good, do you wish to go further?'

'I do, but I've never had sex before, have you?'

'Yes, once, the Slytherin's all seem to think that when you turn Seventeen it is time to lose your virginity whether you want to or not.'

'Did they force you Sev?'

'Not technically even if I did not want it. Let's not talk about that, why don't you show me to your room?'

'Now that's the best suggestion you've had so far,' Harry stood took Severus' hand and headed upstairs. They stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Harry and Severus were both lying on Harry's bed, panting as they stared at each other.

'Sev, if I had to go away for a while, but you knew you'd see me again would you want to keep seeing each other?'

'Why do you need to go anywhere, you have the last year to finish?'

'It's personal, something I can't talk about just yet, but I will tell you after. Would you still want to see me though because I might be gone for a while?'

'Yes, I have developed feelings for you, I enjoy being with you and this right now is what I want. I never enjoyed sex that day, but what we did is what I always thought it would be like.'

'Because we're with the person we want to be with. Oh you have such gorgeous dark eyes, I sometimes feel like I'm drowning in them. It gets very hard to look away, but your voice, I can't concentrate when I hear your voice.'

'Is that why you sometimes slice or grind your ingredients wrong?'

Harry shrugged, 'Yeah, I'd just hear you and lose all my concentration, not to mention lose the ability to control my body. I don't think you realise how sexy your voice is, it just draws me in.'

Severus smiled, 'Then I will have to make sure to speak whenever you're around. But tell me, how long do you think you'll need to be gone for?'

'I'm not sure, not that long, we'll see each other again, that's a promise. You see the moment I met you I've been drawn to you and my feelings have grown. You don't realise how much you mean to me Sev, but I'm hoping you do, soon.'

'I'm sure I will, but we should go into the tow and do a few things or people might wonder where we disappeared to.'

'People, you mean the other Slytherin's don't you?'

'Yes, we always watch each other's backs, it's a vow we took.'

Harry knew that was the vow of death eaters, but he also knew he can't interfere, he had to leave events to play out like they did or he could change the future. After spending time with Severus, listening to him, seeing how he really was when he was young, he knew it was his death eater life that made him so hard and unreachable. Harry would love to change that so Severus could be his adult self but just as he is now, still caring, but it was not possible, just as it was not possible to change his parents, Sirius and Remus' fates.

'Even though I would love to stay here like this with you forever, we should go get you're ingredients and I might pay a visit to Zonko's.'

'Oh don't tell me Varus, you are one of those boys that like to cause mayhem?'

'No, I just like a bit of fun, you can't be serious all the time,' Harry kissed Severus again, but it was very loving kiss trying to relay to this man just how much he meant to him. They both dressed and left the house to do a bit of shopping, but while they were in Hogsmeade, Harry bought Severus a ring, a nice emerald ring for a man's finger. He hoped that when he was back in his time, that Severus would finally see Harry as he really was and not James Potter's son because Harry realised he had fallen in love with Severus Snape, but when he returned he just didn't know what the future would hold or if he found himself with a broken heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry used his cloak while he sat on his bed to write a very difficult letter that he would need to enchant so the older Severus Snape will find it.

'Dear Severus, if you remember your time as a student then I hope you remember how close we became. I did not do this to manipulate you or change the future, to force you into a relationship in anyway. I did this in the hope you would see me as my own person and not as James Potter's son. Know this Sev, I care for you deeply, I did before I left even with how hard and cold you can be sometimes. But seeing you at the age of seventeen showed me exactly what I thought you would have been like, a good, a caring and a wonderful man. What I said was true about potions, I do find it fascinating and I would have done better in your class if it wasn't for your eyes or your voice, not to mention your sneering looks and snarky comments. But the main reason I ended up hopeless in your class was because I'd hear you speak and just melt so I could never concentrate on what I was supposed to be doing and I could only concentrate on the sound of your voice. It is the sexiest voice I have ever heard and you wouldn't believe how many times I had a hard on in your class. These last few months you would have finally gotten to know me, we spent almost all our time together, then this last week we were a couple and it has been the best in my life, making love with you made me feel so alive, I loved your touch, your kisses, to me, you're perfect. If you feel that I'm not worth your time or that as far as your concerned I'm still just James Potter's son even after winning quidditch games for Slytherin against my father isn't enough for you, then nothing will make you see the real me. If you're angry with me for what I did, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm not sorry for doing it. I finally got to be with you even if it was just for a small amount of time because I thought it might be the only time I get to be with you, that comes down to your decision now. If I don't hear from you soon then I know what your answer is, Varus Pensees or Severus Snape as an anagram, or as you now know, Harry Potter.'

Harry reread the letter a couple of times before he was satisfied. He decided not to mention love, it would be better to give Severus time to work through his feelings, if he had any Harry thought to himself.

While Severus was occupied with Lucius Malfoy and the others he knew were death eaters, Harry packed his stuff, shrunk everything and stuck it inside his pocket. He left the Slytherin common room, threw his cloak over himself then headed to the dungeons where he placed his letter in the private rooms of the potions master, charmed it so it would only reveal itself back in his real time then he headed up to the headmaster's office. When Dumbledore called to come in, Harry took his cloak off then stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

'Sorry to disturb you sir, but it's time for me to return to my time.'

'I've seen the way you and Severus have looked at each other, you care very much for him don't you Varus?'

'I love him, but now I have to see if all this was worth it. I know why he is so different in the future than he is now and I would love to change that, but just like with everything else, I can't take the chance that anything I do could mean Voldemort is still around. So seeing a bit of my parents and Sirius while they were young has given me something I never thought I'd have, some memories of them. But you know what sir, it was good to see you around Hogwarts again. I know I speak with your portrait quite a lot, but it's not the same as speaking with you. Professor McGonagall allowed me entrance into her office when she wasn't busy because she knew how much I missed you.'

'It sounds like we became very close. But you are right, if you changed things here, it could mean a different life than what you left. So you require me to allow you to exit the school.'

'Actually I thought of using the tunnel behind the one eyed witch that leads to the cellar in Honeydukes, but I realise I just need a quiet and secluded place here as the castle is still damaged in my time and there are no students around, just staff repairing everything.'

'That sounds like a major fight went on here at the castle.'

'Yes, the battle of Hogwarts they called it. It's sad to see this beautiful castle so damaged, so much of it gone. But professor McGonagall explained how the founders added a lot of magic to this place when they built it so it could always be repaired. It's the dark magic that needs to be removed first that will take time.'

'If there is a battle with Voldemort and his death eaters then yes, dark magic would be used. I hope your life turns out like you wish Harry, from what you told me and what I have observed during your time here, you have a sadness about you that runs deep, right to your very soul. Now if you go to the astronomy tower there is no one up there right now.'

'It's not there in my time, most of the upper floors are gone or badly damaged. Only this office is still intact, Gryffindor tower is there just a bit of damage. Maybe I could sneak into Gryffindor tower and sit on my old bed. That might be a bit hard though, others are in there not to mention my father and godfather.'

'Are the Slytherin rooms still standing since they are in the lowerest parts of the castle?'

'That's a good idea sir, it's just all of the seventh years are there. Maybe if I use my cloak in can just stand outside the Slytherin rooms,' Harry moved around the desk and stuck out his hand, 'Thank you for allowing me this time professor.'

Albus stood up and shook Harry's hand, 'You are welcome my boy. But before you go, I know you are using a glamour, could you show me what you really look like?'

'I didn't change much,' Harry moved his wand over his forehead, mouth, chin and hair, then stuck his glasses back on, 'I do wear contact lenses sometimes, but I just can't get used to them being in, but I did here so no one would see the resemblance to my father, James.'

'That is a very unusual scar,' Albus ran his finger along it as he closed his eyes, 'Caused by dark magic, it has Voldemort's magical signature attached to it.'

Harry nodded, 'Yes, when he tried to kill me as a baby. You'll find out why I survived the killing curse when I'm here as a student. Everything will come to light very soon sir. Just know this, it was thanks to you that let me defeat him. Naturally I had help, my two best friends helped a lot, but Severus actually gave me the last bit of information I needed, something you told him to pass onto me,' Harry took his glasses back off then put his glamour back up, 'I better go before I decide I don't want to, thank you again sir.'

'Try to have a good life Harry,' Albus watched the young Potter boy leave before he sat at his desk to go over everything Harry had told hoping he could work a few extra things that might help in the future.

Harry had his cloak back over himself as he moved quietly down through the castle. He stopped just passed the entrance to the Slytherin rooms, he activated the time turners and when he finished spinning, he hurried out of the ruined castle, down the long drive then too his home. He unpacked his clothes, leaving all the Hogwarts stuff in the trunk and stuck it at the back of his wardrobe. When he turned and saw the bed, Harry sat, running his hands over it remembering when he had made love with Severus.

'I wonder how he will react when he sees me, he might be too angry to even speak with me ever again, oh Sev,' Harry sighed but no matter what, he got to spend some time with the man he loved, now he just had to wait for him to decide if I'm worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry realised after spending two days straight in his home that he was nervous about leaving, nervous to see Severus, nervous about being rejected, nervous because he already knew he was going to have his heart broken.

Harry was sitting outside in his garden when he heard a knock on the door, so he hurried inside wondering who it was as no one knew he lived there.

'Professor, how did you know I lived here?' Harry moved aside to allow McGonagall inside.

'I have my ways Harry, can I sit?'

'Yes, of course, would you like some tea?'

'That would be very nice, thank you,' Minerva followed Harry into the kitchen, watched him make the tea and noticed he looked very sad.

'Has something happened?' Harry asked as he placed two cup on the table.

'You could say that. First is a letter that presented itself to me two days ago, a letter from Albus.'

'Two days ago,' Harry sighed, 'He wrote and told you what I did, didn't he?'

'Yes, a very risky thing to do, but as Albus put it, you never did anything to jeopardise the future, just revealed enough that Albus could still do what he did all the time, keep an eye on Voldemort and make plans. How are you feeling right now?'

'Lost, has he said anything?'

'He as in Severus?' Minerva saw Harry nod as he lowered his head, 'I've only seen him at meal times, but he never speaks. Severus is a very hard man to understand and even harder to get to know.'

'I got to know the way he really was before he was manipulated into becoming a death eater. Oh he was so different professor, so good, kind, he helped me with my potions especially when I deliberately stuffed up. We spent so much time together and had a good time being together. Now I'm back I think I've just made it harder on myself because he won't want me, I'm just James Potter's son to him.'

'I would suggest giving him time, Severus is probably in shock right now and if you two became intimate during that time, I think Severus will take a while before he can fully understand anything he is feeling right now.'

'We became intimate, just for a week, then I returned. That wasn't in my plans, I just wanted him to get to know me as me, not my father or his son. But I brought him here on the Hogsmeade weekend, I wanted us to spend some time together without anyone else around.'

'I heard you that day, after you left the great hall. I realised you had feelings for Severus. At first it did surprise me considering how Severus treated you.'

'It surprised me when I realised. It started when he was giving me occlumense lessons. You've known Severus longer, do you think he will see me as he did?'

'As I said, Severus is a very hard man to understand, so I cannot say what he will do. But I had another reason for coming here, I need you to come to Hogwarts with me. There's something you need to see.'

'Oh, have you fixed it?'

'No, but it will get repaired, that will take time. Will you come with me Harry?'

'Yeah, sure, I'm just nervous about seeing him,' Harry took both cups to the sink then followed Minerva out of the house, 'How did Dumbledore know about this place, I never told him when I was in the past?'

'I would say he kept an eye on you while you were there, which means he probably followed you.'

Harry nodded, 'Probably, but he would have done that just to see if he could find out more,' they started towards Hogwarts, 'It's hard to see it like this especially when I just spent a couple of months in the castle and nothing was wrong.'

'It is hard to see Hogwarts so damaged, but I keep reminding myself that it will be back to the way it was, as the founders planned it. Let's head up to my office,' Minerva smiled kindly at Harry who kept glancing towards the corridor that leads to the dungeons, she knew he was thinking of Severus. So even though she knew Harry was about to be shocked, she could also see how heartbroken he was and she could not give him any type of guarantee that Severus would come around. She stepped into the office, Harry behind her but he still had his head down.

'Harry.'

Harry's head snapped up, 'Dumbledore, but…but,' Harry stared at Albus Dumbledore then McGonagall before he fell into the seat, 'How?'

'Even though no one should ever travel to the past, I took what you told me and worked on a few plans, some that I originally did, but I made a few back up plans. If I still died, then I did what I could I just couldn't let you know I was alive. I always knew you could do it and it was meant to be you Harry.'

'Um, okay, but why did you risk it. Don't get me know, I'm glad you're alive and here, but it was a risk.'

'Yes, but living was the last plan, if I still died, then I went to my death knowing I did all I could to help you.'

'Okay, the thing is, I never told you a lot, so how did you know what would work and what wouldn't?'

'I didn't know Harry, so I just made a lot of plans.'

'So Voldemort is still dead, that didn't change?'

'That didn't change.'

'No one else died because of all this?'

'No, no one else died, your friends are all safe.'

Harry sagged in relief, 'Blimey,' Harry smiled up at Dumbledore then looked up at the portrait which was gone, 'I'm not sure what to think right now except it's good to see you sir.'

'Thank you and it's good to see you again Harry. I'm sure you also wondering if I have spoken with Severus?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I figured if you're here then you probably would have.'

'I did, he did not speak to me though. Give him some time because he would know you're back by now.'

'Yeah, okay. But what happens now, professor McGonagall was given the job as headmistress?'

'Minerva believes I should resume my old job as headmaster, I am still considering it. But there is something I need to speak with you about. Even though you did believed I was dead and I was until you went back in time. When I lived through the time I should have died, I decided to make it play out like it should have or as you and everyone remembered it. I stayed close to keep an eye on you and Voldemort, but I did not interfere and I would have only if I felt it was needed, you did not need my help. But my plans went further because what you don't realise Harry is that I had memories of both, of dying that night on the astronomy tower and living after that night. My plans helped a few others that should have died but lived, as long as they never let on they were alive as it might change the future. You had to do this Harry and it seemed you had to do it alone. So even though you did receive a lot of help, it was you that ended Voldemort.'

'So what you're saying is someone else is alive that did actually die, but you changed it so they lived. Oh this is so confusing, I think I need a drink or a dozen.'

Albus and Minerva glanced at each other because they knew that who Harry was about to see would shock him into drinking more than one if he had any alcohol near him, Harry would drink a dozen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'Minerva, I believe Harry should have a drink before I bring in our guests.'

'Very well Albus,' Minerva poured Harry a glass of Firewhisky, but she also poured one for herself and Albus.

'Thanks because I'm not sure what to think or feel right now,' Harry took a sip of the strong liquid, 'Okay, so who is this person that is alive?'

'Before I say Harry, remember, I did not know what happened, so I could not do a lot. I really wished I knew who died so I could have put plans together that might have allowed them to live.'

'I get that, some of the deaths from that night shocked me so much. Were you here that night?'

'I was, keeping watch, stunning death eaters when the need arose. Minerva, why don't you tell our guests to join us?'

Minerva patted Harry on the shoulder then went through the back of the office to the door to Albus' private quarters was. She knocked then opened the door to allow some people to follow her back into the office.

'Oh fuck,' Harry stared then his eyes rolled back as he passed out.

'Harry,' Lily ran to her son and started to tap his face, 'Albus.'

'He just fainted Lily, he'll be fine. Harry might be a very strong young man but the shock of seeing his dead parents, his dead godfather and the parents of his godson would make anyone pass out. It's a wonder he did not faint when he saw me.'

'How will he take the fact that we've been alive all this time before you worked out what happened and saved us but we couldn't tell him?'

'He seemed fine when Albus explained what he did, he just might need a bit more time with you James, especially because of what he is going through right now, his feelings for Severus.'

'I'm not sure I like the fact that my godson loves that bastard,' Sirius growled.

'Sirius, think, Harry loves him,' Albus said.

'You are going to need to put all that animosity behind you for Harry's sake,' Minerva said.

'He's coming around,' Lily said as she held her son's hand, 'Harry, can you hear me?'

'Hmmm,' Harry groaned softly then blinked, 'Oh god, I'm dreaming again.'

'You are not dreaming Harry, I'm here, so is your father, Sirius, Remus and Nymphadora.'

Harry sat up suddenly as he gazed at all the people in the room, then he launched himself at Sirius, hugging him tight.

'Oh god, Sirius, I'm so sorry.'

'Harry mate, you have nothing to be sorry about. Albus warned me to stay away, that was the memory you have. All this is going to confuse the shit out of me let alone Harry.'

Harry slowly let go, 'You're really here?'

'I'm here mate, but you did good, you kicked Voldemort's arse right to hell where he belonged. I'm proud of you pup.'

Harry groaned, 'I told you not to call me that Black or I'll hex your balls off.'

'There's the Harry I know.'

'Language, the both of you,' Minerva shook her head.

'Sorry professor, but can you blame me?'

'No, but still watch your language.'

'Yes ma'am,' Harry gave her his cheeky smile making Sirius, James, Lily and Albus laugh.

'Now, how about you meet your parents,' Sirius said.

'Okay,' Harry turned, 'Sorry,' he shrugged.

'You don't need to be, you missed Sirius, but you don't remember us,' Lily smiled.

'We realise that you need time to get to know us Harry, we don't expect you to just accept us into your life,' James said, 'We'll take our time, get to know each other. But I have to say this, you deliberately won those games for Slytherin, over me, over your father and Gryffindor. How could a Potter do that?'

Harry chuckled, 'To impress Sev. Oh blimey, you two and Severus, I'm going to end up knackered.'

'Why would you say that?' Sirius asked.

'Whenever you two try anything on Sev I'm going to be forever casting shielding charms to protect him.'

'I think Harry has let you know how it's going to be.' Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

'I am even if he never speaks to me,' Harry groaned softly before he turned to the other people in the office, 'Remus,' Harry hugged him, 'You should have never turned up.'

'How could I not support the son of my friend and godfather to my son,' Remus let Harry go back kissed his forehead.

Harry hugged Tonks gently as she was holding Teddy, 'You definitely should not have turned up, you just had Teddy. But he looks like you Tonks.'

'And he has my talent Harry, so expect to see him changing to look like his godfather.'

'How was your mum?'

'Shocked, but she's fine.'

Harry smiled at the small boy, 'Hello Teddy,' Harry laughed as Teddy grabbed his glasses, 'When I visit you I'll wear my contact lenses I think.'

'What are contact lenses?' James asked.

'Small plastic eye shaped discs that work like glasses but you wear them on your eye so you can't even tell someone has them in. You can even use them to change your eye colour,' Lily explained.

'I have dark ones so people wouldn't recognise me when I use a glamour.'

'Harry finds it hard to go anywhere without everyone always thanking him,' Minerva said, 'or woman kissing him.'

'And the rest,' Harry faced Dumbledore, 'Is there any more alive?'

'Just one that you believed died, Fred Weasley. I have not them how all this came about, I believe that should be your story to tell.'

'If I explain I have to tell them about Severus, Ron will kill me, Hermione will think Voldemort scrambled my brains, Ginny will hex me, Charlie will probably shag me to make me see sense. But the worst will be Mrs. Weasley when she starts yelling at me,' Harry shuddered.

'How are Ron and Hermione?' Sirius asked.

'Together, finally, but their good. I can't wait to see their faces when they see you Sirius, Mrs. Weasley will give you an earful as well. She heard me telling Ron some of the things you told me.'

'Thanks a lot Harry, great godson you are. Molly's voice is enough to render me deaf.'

'Not to mention her wand, she killed Bellatrix.'

'Why don't you lot go get acquainted,' Albus suggested.

'That's a good idea, why don't you take us to your place Harry. You and your parents need to talk,' Sirius said.

'Um, yeah, okay,' Harry turned to Albus, 'If he…well, whatever he wants, let me know professor.'

'I will Harry, give him time.'

'I'll give him a thick head if he hurts my godson.'

'Sirius don't, this was all my doing. Come on, let's go and we can have lunch. Professor, thanks, for everything.'

'You are welcome Harry, go and get to know your parents.'

Harry, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Tonks and Teddy all left the office and headed down through the ruined castle, down the drive then through Hogsmeade until they came to Harry's home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

'Why don't you let me fix lunch Harry?' Lily asked.

'Um, sure, if you want to…um mum, I'm not sure what food is here though. Most times I go down to the Three Broomsticks to eat.'

'Harry, take your time, you don't need to call us mum and dad, not until you're ready,' James said.

'Okay, because it does sound strange.'

'Remus, you take Teddy, I'll give Lily a hand.'

'Come on my boy, let mum get us some food.'

'So does everyone know your back?'

'No, we've been keeping ourselves disguised, either using glamours or polyjuice potion. So many times we wanted to go to you Harry, but as Albus explained, what you did helped us survive but it could have been dangerous. But what you don't realise was that we were keeping a close watch on you, whenever we could. Another thing I will tell you son, I paid a visit to that fat brother-in-law of mine.'

'Oh god, what happened?'

'Do you really care mate?' Sirius asked.

'Not to them, I don't want dad to get arrested for attacking muggles.'

'Actually, your mother did more than I did. I shouldn't need to say much more if you paid any attention to her while you were in your past.'

'Not a lot, but I did watch all of you when I could. I would sit under the large beech tree reading, but I was really watching all of you. So Dumbledore explained why I went back?'

'Yes, Snape, how could you fall for him Harry?'

'I'd like to know that as well Padfoot,' James said.

'Please don't start on Severus, you don't know him like I do.'

'If you want him Harry then I will make sure your father and godfather behave,' Lily said.

Harry laughed seeing the looks on his father and Sirius' face, 'Oh I think I like mum.'

'Thank you Harry,' Lily smiled then with Tonks they placed plates on the table, Remus conjured a high chair for Teddy and the group started eating.

'Wow, how did you make such a good meal when there wasn't much food here?'

'Your mother is very good at cooking spells, she can make a meal out of nothing or next to nothing.'

'While we eat, tell us what you and Snape did that day you went to Hogsmeade together?' Sirius asked.

Harry blushed as he looked down at his plate, 'Why do you want to know.'

'Okay, whose idea was it to have sex?' Remus asked.

'Look,' Harry sighed, 'We both decided so don't go blaming him for seducing me or anything.'

'Did you use the prevention charms?' Lily asked.

'Prevention charms, for what?' Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

'Okay, I think as Harry's father you need to explain the facts to your son,' Sirius said.

'I don't need the facts of life explained Sirius.'

'That's not what I mean pup.'

'Sirius,' Harry growled.

'Before you two start, Harry, do you know much about gay men in the wizarding world?' James asked.

'Aren't they the same as gay men in the muggle world, arse sex?'

'Okay, let's get this over with,' James sighed, 'I had a friend who was gay, he used to explain things to me. With men and woman in the magical world you use prevention charms to stop falling pregnant, similar to those pill things or those rubber things in the muggle world.'

'I tried to explain to your father about birth control for muggles,' Lily smiled at her son then husband.

'Okay, I know about woman that take things like that. I overheard petunia talking to a friend about it one day, I was about ten or about that I think and the rubber things I think you're talking about condoms that men wear. What's that got to do with gay men?'

'Gay wizards can fall pregnant if you don't use a prevention charm, but usually the position is also a factor so my friend told me. So if you're not too embarrassed, tell us if you were on your back or top.'

'Top first time, back the second time.'

'Then if you didn't use the charm and were on your back then you could be pregnant. Do you realise what that means, I'm going to be grandfather to Snivellus' kid,' James grimaced then flinched as Lily smacked him on the head.

'Hang on, I'm a bloke, I don't have the body to carry a baby and how am I suppose to deliver a baby, I'm not equipped that way.'

'I think a visit to Poppy is called for, but I can get you some books on male pregnancy's because if you are you will need potions throughout the pregnancy. Oh just think James, a grandchild.'

'Lily, Harry might not be pregnant, let's wait and see.' Remus said calmly.

'Wait, wait, no, this can't be happening, I'm too young to be a parent. I just finished fighting a war, I would like a life first.'

'You can have a life and still have a child. Don't you want to keep the baby?' Lily asked.

'Baby,' Harry placed his hands over his stomach, 'Sev's baby, but he hates me. Oh this is just great,' Harry got up and hurried into the living room, pouring himself a glass of Firewhiskey, knocking back the whole thing.

'That's not good for you Harry. Now I know I can't start telling you what to do, but if you're pregnant, the last thing you should have is alcohol,' James said.

'None of you tell him, promise you won't tell him,' Harry stared around at his family because that is how he felt about all of them, they were his family.

'If you don't want him to know we won't say anything. But take your time and think about this Harry, he is the other father,' Lily said.

'Lily, let's have Harry checked first, he might not be. Harry could be worrying for nothing,' Remus said again trying to calm the situation.

'When can I find out, it was only a couple of days ago?'

'Straight away, healers give you a potion, if you're pregnant even if it was only a few hours earlier that you had unprotected sex, then a silver sheen will surround your stomach. I found out the day after I had sex with your father.'

'Okay, I don't need to know that,' Harry sat down then put his head in his hands, 'What if he still doesn't want anything to do with me?'

'Do what Albus said Harry, give him time, give yourself time as well. But since we've had lunch, why don't we go back to Hogwarts and see Poppy? That way you will know for sure,' Lily suggested.

Harry nodded, 'I do need to know and she's used to keeping stuff about me to herself, except she always told Dumbledore,' Harry sighed, 'Oh god.'

Sirius sat beside Harry and pulled him into his arms, 'Everything will be okay pup. I will behave if you end up with him, I give my word.'

'So do I, but I also promise that if he hurts you I will beat the shit out of him with my bare hands.'

Harry looked up at his father and gave him a smile. They all took a walk back up to Hogwarts ready to find out if Harry was pregnant to Severus Snape.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Remus, Tonks who was holding Teddy, Lily, James and Sirius lead Harry into the makeshift hospital.

'Poppy, have you got a few minutes to do a test on Harry?' Lily asked.

'Even though Albus explained about you five, it's still a shock to see all of you. But yes, I have time, which test does Harry need this time?'

'It sounds like my son has been a patient of yours before Poppy,' James said smirking at Harry who rolled his eyes.

'More times than I can count James, more than you and Sirius put together.'

'That's a lot of visits Harry, what did you get up to?'

'You know, giant spiders, giant snakes, three headed dogs, idiot teachers, dragons, dementors, death eaters, Voldemort and quidditch, that's just to name a few.'

'So which test as Harry looks perfectly healthy, for a change.'

'A pregnancy test,' Lily said.

'Oh, that is not one I've had called for in a long time. Give me a minute,' Poppy went into her office, took down a potion then joined the group, 'You will need to drink this Harry.'

'And I bet it tastes like all your other potions, like dragon dung,' Harry shuddered but took the potion and swallowed the whole lot in one go gagging as he did, 'Now what?' Harry noticed everyone staring at his stomach so he looked down, 'Oh fuck.'

'Language Mr. Potter.'

'Sorry Madame Pomfrey but this means I'm pregnant right?'

'Yes you are, so you will need daily potions to make your body ready for your baby. I will need to make them since my old supplies were destroyed. I could ask Severus to make them for me.'

'No,' Harry shouted then looked at Sirius.

'We would rather not have anyone else know just yet Poppy.'

'Very well, I'll make them tonight, they will be ready by lunch time tomorrow.'

'Um Madame Pomfrey, you're used to keeping things confidential, so I'll tell you why I don't want this known, just yet anyway.'

'I am bound by my oath to keep my patients conditions confidential.'

'Well, the other father is Severus, but he hates me, so we're not sure what he's going to do or say.'

'We're not sure he hates you Harry, all this is a shock for him. Do what Albus said and give him time,' Remus said.

'I don't need time, I know how he will react.'

'Let's not worry about it, all this stress is not good for you Harry. So let's get you home so you can relax. Poppy, we'll bring Harry to see you tomorrow.'

'That's fine Lily and it's good to see all of you. Harry just like your mother said, relax and no stress.'

'Thanks Madame Pomfrey,' Harry left the hospital with his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Remus and Tonks said goodbye but would see them all the following day.

'Since you are upset and we can see you are tense, I'm going to stay with you to make sure you're okay,' Sirius said.

'Sirius, I'm used to being alone.'

'You're not going to be alone anymore, so get used to it pup.'

'Sirius, please stop with that name, I'm not a kid anymore.'

'That's not the reason I call you that. Remus and I took you under our wing so to speak, I'm an animagi dog and Remus is a werewolf, you're our pup.'

'Smart arse.'

'He knows you well Padfoot,' James smirked then sat beside his son but gave his wife a look.

'Harry, all this is confusing for you, not just about the baby, but about us being back. In one of our memories we died, but we didn't, we lived through all that. You have no memory of us being alive as you were gone during the time we all ended up here, then you were here but as far as we were concerned we've always been here.'

'That's making my head spin. I get it though, I used a time turner with Hermione to help Sirius escape with Buckbeak. So Dumbledore kept to the old memory, made it look like you died, I survived the killing curse, Voldemort disappeared then came back when I was fourteen. Sirius, you wouldn't have gone to Azkaban.'

'I didn't, but as you said, Albus made it look like I did. He also explained that trying to work all this through will be difficult on you more than us as you don't have the new memory only the old and everyone else it's what Albus let everyone believe. Even though he changed the past he had to make it play out as you remembered so Voldemort would still die.' Sirius said.

'I think it's best just to forget it Harry, we'll tell you what our life was like trying to stay away from you. But we did realise the danger, if one thing was different to what you remembered that could have changed the outcome with regards to Voldemort.' James said.

'It's fine, if you were really hiding and it wasn't because of me going into the past I might have hated you. But this is my doing even if I never intended to have anything change. I just wanted Sev to see me not see James Potter's son.'

'You do look like your father Harry, so much like him,' Lily said.

'I saw that myself when I went back. I know everyone told me but to see you for real, it was a surprise because we do look exactly alike apart from my eyes.'

'But now there is something else you need to know, something that did change because we were here the whole time,' Lily took Harry's hand in hers, 'We couldn't stay with you because it might have changed history, but as far as we were concerned we, your father and I were still married and we still wanted a family. So even though we knew you were out there and we kept an eye on you, we could never be a family with you all thanks to that arse hole.'

'Okay, I see where I get that from,' Harry smiled at his mother but then her words sunk in, 'Are you talking about other kids?'

'Yes, when you're mother and I married we talked about having three or four kids. I'm an only child and it does get lonely growing up even if I had Sirius.'

'I had that bitch of a sister, but to me it was like I was an only child,' Lily caressed Harry's face, 'You have two sisters, twins, their nearly sixteen years old. They go to school in Australia, Albus worked that out for us. They will be home from school in two weeks' time.'

'Um sisters, twin sisters,' Harry sat there staring at his parents but he couldn't seem to get his mind to work properly. First his parents and Sirius are alive, then a baby, Sev's baby now sisters. Harry fell back onto the sofa but his eyes never left his parents. He might have gone through a war and killed Voldemort, but right at that time he felt overwhelmed and very young.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

To allow Harry time to process everything, Lily and James went home, Sirius stayed with Harry but he mainly talked about things Harry did remember, like their times at Grimmauld Place. Sirius could see Harry was tense, that he was confused and he was also upset. Sirius couldn't say what Harry was upset about, whether it was knowing they were all alive this whole time but they never let Harry know or he could be upset because of his feelings for Snape. Sirius might not like the fact that Harry cared about that greasy haired bastard, but he knew he would need to put his feelings aside if they ended up together.

Over the next week, Harry spent all his time with Sirius, his parents, Remus, Tonks and Teddy, but he did send a letter to Hermione and Ron telling them he was back. He also had seen Madame Pomfrey, she gave him the potions, enough potions to last through his whole pregnancy. So every morning Harry would step into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and some breakfast, then take his potion which sat on the kitchen bench, that way he would always see it and it reminded him to take it. Harry was still trying to wrap his head around being pregnant, he was pregnant, a man was pregnant, it was so hard to believe.

Harry was sitting at his table drinking a cup of tea and trying to eat some toast to settle his stomach when Pig flew in.

'I don't have the energy to catch you Pig, Sirius, can you try?'

'Is that the owl I told Ron to keep?' Sirius asked as he stood up.

'Yeah, Pigwidgeon but we call him Pig,' Harry watched Sirius trying to catch the tiny owl, laughing every time he missed. On the fifth try Sirius finally caught it, then handed Harry the letter while Sirius gave the owl a piece of his bacon, 'Mrs. Weasley wants me to go to dinner tonight, everyone's going to be there. I should, then explain about all of you. Hey, I'll tell Mrs. Weasley I'm bringing five extra guests with me.'

'With how big the family is, are you sure she won't mind?'

'No, Mrs. Weasley will just extend the table or we'll sit outside using a few tables, we've done it before,' Harry grabbed a quill and replied to Ron, giving the letter to Pig, 'Take that back to Ron Pig.'

Harry and Sirius watched the small owl fly through the kitchen window, 'So has your stomach settled?'

'No, so this is normal, morning sickness?'

'Yes, Lily would spend most mornings bent over a toilet, she was worse with you than the twins.'

'Twins, I have sisters, Jamie and Liliana. Do they know about me?'

'Yes, but they weren't told until a few years ago, for safety reasons in case the wrong person overheard something they shouldn't. Albus did realise that changing certain things could have been dangerous. But the moment something changed, our memories of what was and was is, happened, so we kept everything to how it was.'

'But he never explained why he took such a big risk. Bringing you all back could have changed the outcome with Voldemort. Don't get me wrong Sirius, I love that you're here and alive, I felt so guilty for so long because it was my fault that you turned up that night.'

'I know, Albus explained, but he blames himself. If he only told you about the prophecy then you would not have rushed off so hastily. It's all in the past mate, I'm here, you're parents are here. So let's spend our time together and get you ready to be a parent.'

'Sirius I don't know how to be a parent, I never had anything to do with kids. I wasn't brought up like most kids, I was brought up with that lot. How am I supposed to know what to do?'

'With help, especially from Lily and James, not to mention the Weasleys. But there is one thing you do know pup, that's how to love and you will love your baby.'

'What about Sev, should I tell him? I don't want him to want me just because of the baby.'

'Take some time and think it over. If it was me, yes, I would want to know, I'm sure he would as well. But this is where you have to decide Harry, do you let him into your life knowing he might only want to be part of his child's life and not you which would be hard on you, or do you leave him in the dark, at least for now. Once words spreads your pregnant he would work out it's his and that could make it worse.'

'Unless he thinks I've been with someone else.'

Sirius stared intensely at Harry, 'Would you do that, lie to him, make him think this baby wasn't his?'

'I don't know,' Harry sighed, 'I don't know what to do about him. If I could talk to him and get some idea what he's thinking or feeling then I might. I charmed a letter that would appear to him once I came back. I wanted him to know this wasn't about trying to manipulate him or anything. I just wanted him to see the real me and forget who my father was. That's all he saw when he looked at me, James Potter.'

'I know, we did give him a hard time at Hogwarts, until you showed up. Every time we tried to hex him you shielded him without us knowing it.'

'I kept an eye on him without being around him all the time. I didn't want to push too hard or too fast. So I would use the cloak just to be near him. Then I would see you or dad, those looks you gave him would instantly put me on alert, so I would shield him. It's strange to say mum and dad, their here, alive.'

'They know it will take you time to get used to this mate, so take your time. If you don't feel comfortable calling them mum and dad then don't, they understand.'

'I know, they keep telling me. When I was locked up at the Dursleys and I would talk to them, before I found out about you, I always called them mum and dad. Now though, it's hard to use those terms.'

'Because they were just two mythical people, parents you heard about but never knew, never met, didn't remember. Yes you met them and knew them, but you were too young to remember them. Let's forget about that for now, you have to keep calm. So how about we let your parents know we might be dining with the Weasley family tonight?'

'We should so they can either change their plans or I can let the Weasley's know they couldn't make it.'

'They will make it Harry, James and Lily has wanted to meet the Weasley family for a long time. They heard how they looked after you and they saw it occasionally themselves. We'd be in Diagon Alley on the days you'd all go to get your Hogwarts things. Now come on pup, let's get you cleaned up and go see your parents.'

Harry sighed, but got up, then he went to wash his face, but his thoughts kept drifting to Severus and the baby and he had no idea what to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry, and Sirius took Lily and James by side along apparition to the burrow, ready for a good night with the Weasley family, Remus, Tonks and Teddy followed.

'That is a very strange looking house,' James said.

'Strange but wonderful, I always had a good time here. Well, let's get all the shocks over with,' Harry led the way inside and laughed when everyone sat there in stunned silence, 'Well, you know Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Teddy you don't, but I would like you all to meet my parents, James and Lily Potter, mum, dad, the Weasleys and the Grangers. I should go around and introduce all of them.'

'You said it was a large family son, but I never imagined so many children.'

'Harry, how?' Hermione stood up and stared.

'Explanations later, okay, we have Molly and Arthur Weasley, then Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George and Fred,' Harry grinned at the twins as he pointed to each person, 'Ron, Ginny, Hermione is Ron's girlfriend and my best friends, Seamus is with Ginny whose also a friend, then you have Hermione's parents, Jean and Herbert Granger,' James and Lily went around to shake hands with everyone, 'Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this is my godfather Sirius Black, Remus and Tonks Lupin and their son who's my godson Teddy Lupin,' Harry finished introductions and before he could sit Molly Weasley pulled him into one of her famous rib cracking hugs, 'Oh um, a bit softer Mrs. Weasley, I happen to be pregnant.'

Loud shouts of what, how and some swearing went around the table as Molly released Harry.

'Okay, I think you need to tell us what in the hell is going on mate,' Ron said.

'Explanations soon, let's all sit, but yes, I'm pregnant. I had no idea it could happen until mum asked about prevention charms, then we had Madame Pomfrey confirm it. I have to take these shitty tasting potions right through the whole pregnancy. Then this morning all I wanted to do was throw up, ugh,' Harry shuddered.

'So you bottomed it mate?' Charlie smirked.

'Top and bottom, but yes and I had no idea about that either. Hermione, why didn't you ever tell me wizards can get pregnant?'

'Well Harry, I never knew you were gay until after the battle so I didn't think that information was something you needed to know. So don't go blaming me Mr. Potter, blame whoever it was that knocked you up.'

'It seems Harry is used to you explaining things Hermione,' Lily said giving the girl a smile.

'Because Harry was always stressed about Voldemort, I would read up on what we had to do then explain to him. With the papers, Harry would never read them because they usually told lies about him, so I would read them then tell Harry if there was something he needed to know. But I read about male pregnancy's when I was thirteen, I just never told Harry or Ron.'

'You could have just mentioned it.' Harry said looking sulky.

'You should have seen Harry's face when James explained that blokes can get pregnant. I don't think I have ever seen Harry so pale before, but that got worse when we went to see Poppy. We were all staring at the silver glow around his stomach, then he looked down. We thought he was going to faint again,' Sirius smirked causing Harry to slap him.

'This is real, men in the magical world can get pregnant?' Jean asked.

'Yes they can Jean, all gay wizards can fall pregnant if they don't use prevention charms and naturally they need to be on the bottom and back during sex.' Arthur explained.

'The Grangers are non magical,' Harry said to his parents, 'Hermione's a muggleborn like you mum, but the smartest witch there is.'

'Thank you Harry, but now, who did this so I know who I'm going to curse for getting my best friend pregnant.'

'You're not cursing anyone Hermione, especially him.'

'Harry mate, you have to tell us who this bloke is. You said you were going away so you could seduce him.'

'I wasn't planning on really seducing him, but we just couldn't help it. Oh his eyes, his dark dreamy eyes.'

'Harry, you look so sad, didn't it go well?' Ginny asked.

'It might be easier just to explain who this bloke is Harry.'

'Is it to do with how Fred's alive, not to mention your parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks?' Arthur asked.

'Okay and Hermione, don't yell at me okay, I wasn't planning on changing anything, I just went back in time so he would see me as me, the real me, even if I was using another name, Varus Pensees.'

'You used a time turner,' Hermione shrieked, 'You know how dangerous that is Harry.'

'I said don't yell at me, I keep getting all emotional.'

Lily put her arm around her son, 'It's okay, you'll get used to the mood swings. Take a couple of deep breaths.'

Harry nodded, took a few deep breaths, 'Thanks mum,' Harry turned back to his friends, 'I know it was dangerous, but I wasn't going to change anything. I didn't even let my parents know who I was, I didn't speak with them or anything. I never interacted with them in anyway.'

'Apart from beating me at quidditch, playing for Slytherin, my own son.'

'Okay, what is going on Harry, why would you have anything to do with Slytherin?' Ron asked.

'You'll hex me when I tell you,' Harry sighed, 'Okay, the bloke,' Harry felt his mother tighten her hold and Sirius squeezed his hands, 'It's Severus Snape.'

'Snape, the greasy haired git who always had a go at you and us,' Ron said.

'Dark hair and quiet, makes sense now, but you never mentioned snarky, antagonising and basically a bastard,' Charlie said.

'He's not, you don't know him like I do, none of you do,' Harry sniffed, then got up and ran up the stairs but everyone heard the sob.

'Lily, it's the third floor, second door on the right,' Molly said kindly.

'Thank you Molly, it's just the pregnancy,' Lily hurried up the stairs after her son.

'So because Harry went back, all of you and Fred ended up alive. How did he do it if he didn't change anything?' Bill asked.

'He didn't, he had to explain a few things to the past Albus Dumbledore so he would allow Harry into Hogwarts as a Slytherin student. Naturally Harry didn't say a lot, but the bit he did say was enough for Albus to make some plans. He had no idea who died and who was alive, apart from him. He did say that when Harry was explaining that he had this sadness about him, a sadness that went right to his soul. So he realised that Harry had lost someone or maybe more than one. So through the years, Albus would have plans, plans with backup plans with more backup plans. He couldn't change the path in case it would change the future, so the things he did was just enough to stop all of us dying but made it look like we did. When we stepped out of Albus' rooms, Harry fainted, then he thought he was dreaming. Minerva had a go at Harry for his swearing, does Harry normally swear?'

'No, it slips out when he's shocked, but he never swears if he can help it.' Hermione said.

'No, he'll say shag or blimey, bollocks, but nothing more than that,' Ron said.

Everyone fell silent as they saw Lily with her arm around Harry as they walked down the stairs then sat down.

'Giving birth should be easy Harry, first a greasy haired git then add the fact he loves potions, this baby will slide right out of you,' Charlie smirked making everyone around the table laugh, even Harry's mouth turned up in a reluctant smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

As everyone stopped laughing, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stepped inside the Burrow's kitchen.

'Has he said anything?' Harry asked anxiously.

'Ho, he hardly leaves his rooms, but Poppy explained about the baby. How are you feeling Harry?' Albus said.

Harry sagged, 'He's emotional and having morning sickness,' Lily explained, 'I might go speak with my old friend.'

'Mum, no, leave Sev alone, this isn't his fault.'

'Are you planning on telling Severus about the baby?' Minerva asked.

'I don't know, I don't know anything anymore,' Harry sniffed again, Lily handed him a tissue, 'I don't cry, I never cry, I shout or hex.'

'Your body is going through a lot right now Harry, it will make you very emotional. I was the same when I fell pregnant.'

Gasps went around the room, 'You have a kid professor?' Harry asked as he stared at Dumbledore.

'My son died when he was five.'

'I'm sorry professor.'

'That's so sad,' Hermione said.

'Is there a reason you turned up Albus?' Sirius asked.

'I knew all of you would be together, so I figured I should explain how I brought all this about. Just so you understand Hermione, Harry was very good, he never did anything to change history, this was all my doing.'

'It seems our daughter has a reputation,' Herbert said.

'She does tend to get upset when rules are broken,' Albus said as Molly put two more chairs at the table.

'Mum, dad, this is professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall. You've heard me mention both over the years. Professor Dumbledore is headmaster and professor McGonagall is our transfiguration teacher.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you both,' Minerva and Albus shook the Grangers hands.

'Was Harry really a Slytherin?' Ron asked.

'Yes, it was so he could spend time with Severus. Their friendship was nice to watch then it was sweet as that turned into romance. The other Slytherins never saw the romance only I saw that. But they could not work out how to manipulate Harry or Varus Pensees as he called himself. Lucius Malfoy who as you all know was a death eater even as a student. He kept trying to talk to Harry about his lord and all Harry would say was he didn't follow idiot losers who had no idea what true magic was like. That confused all those Slytherins.'

'I didn't realise you knew about that professor.'

'As I told you back when you were eleven, I do not need cloaks to become invisible. Since I was taking a very big chance letting someone from the future come into the school, I had to keep an eye on you. From what you told me I realised we were close, but at the time I had not met you, you had not even been born, your parents were still students and only got together.'

'Every night those around Malfoy kept trying to tell me how our world would be better off once Voldemort controlled it, or as they said, the dark lord. Blimey those blokes were idiots.'

'So this name you used, Varus Pensees, Severus Snape, very clever Harry,' Hermione smiled.

'Okay, what is miss bookworm on about?'

'Don't call me that Sirius,' Hermione snapped.

'Oh cool that temper Hermione, it's a compliment to the smartest witch around. But tell me what you meant?'

'Varus Pensees is an anagram of Severus Snape, I knew I couldn't use my name or any name that might make any of you suspicious. So I was sitting in my office writing his name and it just happened, Varus Pensees.'

'Yes, that was very clever, but didn't Severus get suspicious?' Arthur asked.

'No, never, then I would sit and talk to him about potions. I said to him during the feast that Dumbledore said I should talk to him because I was behind in potions. From then on we always talked and he even stayed back after class to help me, he was so sweet.'

Sirius and James both made choking sounds, Lily slapped both of them, 'Leave Severus alone, he can be very sweet, you just never saw it, not like Harry and I did.'

'Isn't that strange mate, you're mum was best friends with the bloke you shagged?' Ron asked.

'I don't see it like that, I just see his dreamy eyes, oh and that body he hides under those robes. He would beat Charlie when it came to muscles, even back then,' Harry moaned softly.

'Okay, we don't need to know any of that. I do not want to image Snape like that.'

'I'm with you there Ron, I'm sure Prongs is as well.'

'Definitely Padfoot.'

'So it was you three that invented the Marauders map?' Hermione asked.

'Hermione, don't go saying that with Dumbledore and McGonagall here.' Fred said.

'I have known about that map since James, Sirius and Remus used it around the school. I did not know they became animagi to help Remus during the cycle of the full moon.'

'The map was so we could sneak out without anyone seeing us. The animagi was to keep Remus under control. Werewolves attack humans, they don't attack large animals.'

'Werewolf, are those real?' Jean asked.

Everyone glanced at Remus, 'Yes, I am a werewolf, I was bitten as a child. On the three nights of the full moon I take the wolfsbane potion which allows me to curl up as a harmless wolf, but I still need to stay away from humans.'

'Remus is harmless Mrs. Grangers, it's just on the three nights so he locks himself up during that time,' Harry said kindly, 'But Charlie could show you some dragons if you want scary.'

'Dragons are not scary Harry, yes they are dangerous if you do not know what you're doing. But you three, you got to ride one and I work with them, but I've never ridden one.'

'Even though at the time it was a bit daunting, I did have fun on the back of that monster,' Harry chuckled.

'Fun, it was the most frightening experience of my life,' Hermione said.

'It was your idea to jump on the back of the dragon Hermione, we just followed you,' Ron said.

'We got out though didn't we?' Hermione said proudly, 'It was either jump on the dragon or get caught breaking into Gringotts.'

'So how does the map and cloak work, Harry has them, but do you still have them Mr. Potter?' Ron asked as he stared at Harry's father.

'Yes, I still have a copy of the map and my cloak. The map was confiscated off us at one time during Hogwarts, but Sirius and I put some plans together to take it back. So how did you get the map Harry?' as everyone glanced at Harry they realised he wasn't paying attention just staring down at his hands on his stomach, so they knew he was thinking about the baby and who the other father was, Severus Snape. As they watched Harry there was a knock on the door, Severus Snape was standing there and all eyes turned to Harry who still hadn't taken any notice of what was going on.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Arthur hurried to open the door, 'Come in Severus.'

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes locked with the dark eyes of his lover, Severus snape.

'I think we need to talk Potter.'

'I think after shagging my son you could use his first name Snape.'

'Dad, please,' Harry said softly, 'Just stay here, all of you,' Harry slowly got up but felt his mother squeeze his hand, 'It's fine mum.'

'You're son is in no danger Lily.'

Harry walked towards Severus, they both stepped outside, but Harry stood with his back to Severus, he wasn't sure what to say, he could feel his body shaking with how nervous he was.

'I didn't think I'd hear from you?'

'I thought we should talk after I found your letter. So I went to your home and since I had been invited during our time together and you never answered, I went in. I found the potion and I know what it's for.'

'I didn't know this could happen.'

'So you didn't plan to trap me into a relationship?'

Harry spun around, 'No, all I wanted was for you to see me and stop seeing my father. As you should remember, I even pretended to be a Slytherin, I just wanted to spend time with you where you might give me a few minutes of your time,' Harry turned around again so his back was to Severus, 'I wasn't trying to manipulate you or anything, if you still didn't like me then I would have left.'

'Explain because what you did was dangerous?'

Harry sighed but still never turned around, 'I fell in love with a wonderful man who refused to speak to me, refuse to give me five minutes of your time.'

'Love.'

'Yes, love,' Harry turned around, 'Is that so hard for you to believe?'

'It is as no one ever loved me before.'

'My mother loved you.'

'Yes, and I ruined our friendship thanks to your father.'

'So it keeps coming back to my father. Have you ever seen me as an individual Severus?'

'Yes, but using your looks kept the dark lord from realising the truth. How can you love someone like me?'

'How can anyone know why they feel anything, I just started to see bits of you that no one else saw. I saw you, your heart, but you've built this person everyone knows and it's hard to show your true self, but I saw it, not often, but I did.'

'So tell me what you want?'

'What does anyone want, to feel loved, to feel like someone cares about them, to have someone share their life.'

'That is not an answer.'

'Before I say, you tell me what you really feel about me?'

'Before you decided to go back in time, I only saw James Potter. I could not see you as anyone else,' Severus folded his arms, 'We became friends when you were Varus, then we became lovers. The moment you were gone and I still had no idea who you were or where you went, I realised I missed you. You did promise that we would meet again, I just never realised how long that would take. I am not that boy you knew Harry, I changed when I joined the ranks of the death eaters. How I am today is the man I am, not that seventeen year old boy.'

'You're still not saying how you feel about me?'

'That day, the last day I saw you as Varus, I knew my feelings for you had changed,' Severus could tell Harry wanted more, 'I came to care about you, then I hated you for leaving me. We spent so much time together, for a full week we would sneak away to make love then you leave, what was I supposed to feel?'

Harry knew this was it, one way or another he had to know so he stepped closer to Severus and put his hands on his chest, stared up into those dark eyes he always dreamt about.

'I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with you forever and I did consider it I just didn't think I could go through another life with him around. But if I did stay I would have changed the future and Voldemort might have survived. I had no choice but to leave, to give up what I wanted to save our world. I'm used to giving up my choices for the greater good, but you were the hardest to give up. I knew I was making it harder on myself, but I did it in the hope that you, the you now would finally see me, the real me.'

Severus stared down into Harry's green eyes, then slowly reached out and placed his palm on Harry's cheek who leant into his touch.

'It might not matter how we feel, there is so much that would get in our way, your father and godfather for example.'

'They don't have a say in my personal life. I do want a life with them Sev, but I want you, I love you. So can't you just for once take the chance with me, let yourself be the real you,' Harry took Severus other hand and placed it on his stomach, 'We're going to have a baby, isn't this child worth putting up with some snide comments from them for us to have what we both always wanted?'

Severus looked down at his hand, 'Would you have told me if I didn't find the potion?'

'To be honest, I don't know. All this had just happened, I was shocked to find out my parents were alive, then in the same day I find out I'm pregnant. For two days I locked myself in the house because I was scared to go anywhere, I was scared you would reject me. Oh Sev, I don't know what to do, I want this baby, I want you, I want a life with my family, but to get what I want, I might lose you, I might lose them,' Harry again decided to just go for it, he slipped his arms around Severus and held him. He wasn't sure what Severus would do because he just stood there. Then Harry felt him, Severus wrapped his arms around him and held him which made Harry cry again, 'Sev.'

'We'll work it out Harry, for us and for our child. But you've put me in a position where I can't use my death eater skills on the two men that terrorised me in my youth.'

Harry chuckled, 'I told them I would keep protecting you if they tried anything.'

Severus put his finger under Harry's chin, lifting his head 'You would protect me over your father and godfather?'

'Yes, I love you, I beat Gryffindor and my father for you, that should tell you right there how far I would go. Allowing Slytherin to win, ugh,' Harry gave a fake exaggerated shudder then he was being kissed, passionately and Harry melted into Severus arms his he responded to the kiss with everything he had.

'It looks like your about to have Severus as your son-in-law James,' Albus said with his customary twinkle in the eye making Sirius gagged, Remus sat calmly with his wife and son, Ron gagged like Sirius but everyone else broke up laughing at the look on James Potter's face. He had gone very pale, his mouth was hanging open and it took Lily slapping his face hard before he showed any signs that he was with them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Harry and Severus stepped inside and the place fell silent, but Harry had his wand pointed at his father and godfather.

'I don't think your wand is necessary Harry,' Albus said calmly.

'I just giving them a visual warning, they do anything to Sev, then they might see what I can do.'

'Harry, it'll be okay, I've already threatened your father and Sirius to behave with Severus. Now why don't you both sit down and relax, being tense is not good for you right now,' Lily said calmly.

James saw the look Severus gave him, 'Alright Snape, you don't have to gloat about it.'

'It's very hard to resist Potter,' Severus sat down and was shocked when Harry sat on his lap, 'What are you doing Potter?'

'Staying close, put up with it.'

'Harry's very emotional right now because of the pregnancy,' Lily said.

'Harry, Severus is not used to such a strong show of emotions, you might have to ease him into this whole romance situation,' Albus said.

'Then he's with the wrong bloke,' Ron said softly but loud enough that everyone heard.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Harry asked.

'You can't help showing how you feel, it's just you. Why do you think I used to get jealous of you and Hermione, you kept hugging and kissing her. When you dated Ginny, all I saw was you two snogging and with tongue,' Ron shuddered.

'You didn't really care who was around Harry when you kissed Ginny.'

'Please do not do that with me,' Severus said sharply.

'What will you do if I do kiss you in front of everyone?'

'Probably dump you on your arse.'

'While he's pregnant, that's not very nice Severus,' Charlie smirked.

'I would make sure there was a cushioning charm placed under him first.'

'Oh that's nice, but I'm sure everyone saw us snogging before, they couldn't resist spying on us.'

'We did, we had to make sure you were okay especially in your condition,' Lily said.

'It will be the only time any of you see that. Now can you sit beside me Harry?'

Harry gave a little wiggle making Sev gasp before he laughed as he sat beside him.

'Don't do that in front of us again son. I might have to get used to seeing you together, but I do not want to see more than I have to,' James said.

'I don't think anyone needs to see that,' Severus said, 'I did not mean to interrupt your dinner Molly.'

'Nonsense Severus, you are now part of the family.'

All the Weasley boys and Ginny choked, Seamus looked wide eyed, Harry laughed loudly as he placed his arm around Severus' shoulder.

'I think their getting the idea Sev.'

'Yes, it does seem like they are.'

'Tell me pup, would you have really hexed me and Prongs?' Sirius asked.

'Yes and I will if you keep calling me that.'

'Pup, why do you call Harry pup?' Bill asked.

'Remus and I took on the role of parent to Harry, his a werewolf and I turn into a dog, Harry is our pup.'

'Shouldn't I be a fawn or buck, something like that for dad's stag and my patronus is a stag?' Severus leant into Harry whispering making him groan softly, 'Not fair.'

'Do we want to know?' Remus asked.

'No, you don't. Maybe to stop the names you need to become an animagi yourself, something that suits your personality, something that shows your individuality,' Severus said.

Harry looked up at Severus and saw his eyes showed a mischievous side, 'I have been thinking of a phoenix but now, I think I know exactly what that could be,' Harry started hissing and was pleased when Severus' eyes dilated as if he was turned on, Harry wasn't sure if that was the reason or not, but he was going to use that to see if speaking parseltongue did get Severus' blood pumping, pumping straight to his glorious cock.

'You don't want to become a snake, do you Harry? That's like you're changing into a Slytherin,' Ron gagged.

'Careful Mr. Weasley, I am a Slytherin and head of Slytherin house, my child might very well be a Slytherin.'

'Not if I have anything to say about my grandchild, he or she will be a Gryffindor.'

'Dad, this is our baby, half Gryffindor and half Slytherin, so it might be a Slytherin but with Gryffindor integrity.'

'I beg your pardon?' Severus raised his eyebrows.

'You can't deny that most Slytherins would cheat to win, would manipulate or lie to get what they want, now can you?' Harry asked.

'Sometimes.'

'No more talk on houses, let's eat,' Molly laughed as she floated plates to the table.

'Would you like some help Molly?'

'No thank you Lily, everything is taken care of. I'm sure you can see, I am used to dealing with such a large crowd, which is only going to get larger. Maybe not from Charlie, he will never settle down.'

'Like Sirius, he just shags any bloke that takes his interest,' James said.

'Okay, we heard you shagged girls at Hogwarts, not blokes,' Fred said, 'Why was that Sirius?'

'Gay men were not accepted at all back then, a lot found themselves badly beaten, some were even killed. So I only told Prongs, Lily and Moony.'

'Maybe we could hook up Sirius, you are pretty cute.'

'Oh here we go, a gay bloke can't be anywhere near Charlie before he starts hitting on them,' Bill chuckled.

'True, but Sirius is cute. I never got a chance to hang out with him with you lot, I was in Romania. I only saw Sirius for a few minutes, that night in Dumbledore's office.'

'What night was that, I often spent time in Dumbledore's office, usually for detentions,' Sirius smirked.

'The night Voldemort returned, I had to take care of the dragons, so I got to the meeting late. I saw you but never actually met you.'

'It seems to me Molly that there is a lot of romance going on in your wonderful home,' Albus smiled.

'Everyone's paired up except Fred and George,' Harry said.

'Next time we might have someone to bring with us, mum sprung this dinner on us.'

'Alright, everyone, help yourselves, Harry I made you a treacle tart for desert.'

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, my favourite.'

'So that food you ate as a Slytherin student?' Severus raised his eyebrows.

'All your favourites, not mine at all. I wanted you to take notice so I studied what you always ate during meals at Hogwarts.'

'It seems Harry took more notice of you than any of us realised,' Minerva said.

'I used to keep an eye on Harry and I never noticed that he was checking out professor Snape.'

'Harry said lusting and drooling over some dark haired quiet man, we should have realised who it was,' Ginny said, 'None of us know any quiet people, their all loud.'

'Oh Sev can get loud,' Harry said conversationally earning shocked looks from a lot, but also sickening looks from James, Sirius and Ron. Severus stared at Harry with opened mouth surprise.

'Please refrain from talking about our private life Harry.'

'Does that mean he's a groaner or a screamer Harry?' Charlie asked making everyone laugh or pretend to be sick again, but neither Harry nor Severus answered that particular question.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Right after everyone ate, Albus explained how he went about making his plans and when things changed, he knew what the previous memory was and what was new, so he would work that into his plans. Before it got too late, James and Lily spoke to Molly and Arthur, thanking them for taking care of Harry when they couldn't, Sirius ended up talking to Charlie, Harry spent time with Teddy with Severus watching him.

'Thank you for a wonderful dinner Molly,' Albus said as he stood with Minerva.

'Oh you're welcome Albus and it's so good to see you with us again. Thank you for all your plans that allowed Fred to stay with his family.'

'I do what I can, molly, everyone, I'm sure we'll see each other again, goodnight.'

Everyone said goodnight to Albus and Minerva before Severus turned to Harry. 'We should go as well Harry, we have much to talk about.'

'Yeah, right, talk,' Fred muttered.

'If you only knew Fred, which you won't,' Harry smirked then turned to his family, 'You don't need to stay tonight Sirius.'

'No, I don't think I will be needed. But if for any reason you end up alone and need me, let me know,' Sirius hugged Harry.

'I will, but I'll be fine, better than fine.'

James stepped over to Severus, 'We have to put our animosity to rest for Harry and for the baby, so I'm willing Snape as long as you don't hurt my son.'

'Harry will not be harmed in any way Potter, whether physically or emotionally.'

'Good enough, but one more thing, never and I mean never call me dad, father, pop, or any other type of parental name.'

Harry chuckled as he hid his face in Severus' chest, 'You do not have to concern yourself with that Potter. You might be Harry's father, but you are the same age as I am. Harry, shall we go?'

'Right with you babe,' Harry chuckled again then hugged Hermione and Ron, 'He likes me.'

'Yes, he does, just take it easy on him Harry, he's not used to all this.'

'I'm not sure how to take this, but if he's what you want, I'll get used to it mate.'

'You are the best friends anyone could ask for,' Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley, 'Thanks for dinner, it was yummy, like always.'

'You're welcome Harry dear, make sure you have plenty of rest.'

'I will,' Harry shook Arthur Weasley's hand, then all the Weasley boys, kissed Fleur on the cheek, then shook the Grangers hands, hugged Remus and Tonks, kissed Teddy on the head, then turned to his parents, 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'We'll come by after lunch,' Lily hugged her son then turned to Severus, 'Thank you for always protecting Harry, even after our fight.'

'You know I would do anything for you Lily.' Severus looked down at Harry, then held his hand out, Harry placed his hand in Severus and that's how they left the house, hand in hand.

Harry and Severus stepped into Harry's home, 'Um, so do you want to talk?'

Severus pulled Harry into his arms, 'No, I do not want to talk. I would rather use my mouth for more pleasurable activities.'

Harry groaned softly, 'So would I,' Harry took Severus' hand and they walked upstairs and into Harry's bedroom.

'You seem nervous, we've had sex before. It wasn't that long ago for you, for me, it's been years.'

'We were even then, same age, limited experience, none in my case. It's different now, you've had years of experience.'

'No, I haven't. Being a death eater we had to dedicate our lives to the dark lord, not our own pursuits or pleasures. I only had sex once after you, years after you. So you see Harry, neither of us have that much more experience than we did before. But the choice of sex is yours, we do not have to.'

'I want to, I've been dreaming of making love with you again every night since I got back.'

Severus stepped up close to Harry, then slowly undid his shirt, 'Relax.'

'This is probably a stupid question, but sex won't hurt the baby will it?'

'No, the baby is very well protected.' Severus pushed Harry's shirt off his shoulders and down his arms until it fell to the floor, 'You haven't changed.'

'It's a wonder you remember,' Harry took a deep breath then reached up and undid Severus' robes, pushing them off his shoulders only to discover a shirt underneath, so he undid the buttons and pushed that off as well, 'Oh,' Harry ran his fingers lightly down through the dark hair that covered Severus' chest. His fingers played and pulled at the hair before running over the dark nipples making them harden and before he could stop himself, he had one dark nub in his mouth, licking and sucking. He could feel himself harden and was starting to strain against his pants.

'Let's finish undressing, I'm sure you're just as uncomfortable as I am,' Severus back up a step then removed his boots, pants and underwear as he stared at Harry who was watching him but hadn't undressed, 'Are you just going to stand there Harry, I would like to see you, see all of you.'

'Um, yeah, I just can't get over how beautiful you are,' Harry heard Severus scoff, 'You are, well, you are to me,' Harry pulled his shoes, socks, pants and underwear off then stood.

'I think it's you that is beautiful, such a firm young body.' Severus ran his hands over Harry's chest, down his stomach then around his back until he held Harry's arse in his hands, squeezing and massaging each cheek. He pulled sharply until their bodies were crushed together, their mouths joined, their tongues tasting, their erections grinding against each other. Harry felt himself moving then he was pulled down onto his bed until he was lying almost on top of Severus but their lips were still joined, Harry fisting Severus' hair. All Harry wanted was to keep tasting Severus, to never stop touching him, but he had been thinking about one thing a lot over the last week, so Harry reluctantly pulled his mouth away and started to kiss and lick his way down Severus' body until his mouth engulfed the full length of Severus' cock. He heard the groan, but it wasn't loud like the first time he did this, so he realised that Severus will be different in different areas. But the more Harry sucked and licked Severus' length, the louder Severus got until he cried out Harry's name as he let go, releasing his load and Harry taking every drop from the man he loved, the father of his baby, Severus Snape.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

When Harry woke the next morning the first thing he noticed was a hard body beside him. He turned his head to see Severus asleep next to him but facing the other way so Harry had a good view of his back and the tops of Severus' arse. Even though Severus told him he had limited experience with sex, age definitely made a difference from how he made love when he was a teenager to how he made love now as a man in his thirties. As he stared at Severus' back, he noticed a lot of faint scars, which didn't really surprise Harry since he knew Severus had been a death eater and a spy for Dumbledore, so Severus' life would have been just as hard and painful as his.

'Are you ogling me Harry?'

Harry chuckled then kissed Severus' shoulder, 'Your back is so muscly, but I also noticed some scars.'

Severus turned over to stare at Harry, 'Yes, I lived the life of a death eater.'

'Yeah, I know so it wasn't unexpected to see them.'

'What was unexpected was seeing your new scar, you did not have that when you were in the past.'

'Glamour's, like how I hid my other scars. They would have attracted attention,' Harry moved until he was cuddled up next to Severus and his head on Severus' shoulder.

'What are you doing?'

'I want to feel close to you.'

'This is not who I am, I do not cuddle.'

'Sev, everything's changed now, surely you can just cuddle for a while. We made love last night, we touched, licked and sucked every part of each other and we're about to have a baby. Can't you find some part of that boy you were now we're together?'

'Maybe, but what if I can't be like how I was?'

'I fell in love with you as you are now but I would like to feel just a bit of affection from you. I never had any type of affection growing up, Hermione was the first person to ever show me what that was like.'

Severus put his arm around Harry, then pulled him close, 'How is that?'

'Nice, but I don't want you doing anything you don't want to, but it feels good,' Harry turned his head and kissed Severus' neck. They heard Sirius call out that he was downstairs, 'I didn't think I could keep him away for too long.'

'Black has always acted as your protector even when you did not need it. I should go anyway, I am repairing the castle so it can be ready for students again.'

'The bathroom is through there if you want a shower first.'

'No, I will shower in my rooms that way I have some fresh clothes,' Severus pulled away from Harry, stood and dressed, 'Aren't you getting up, your godfather is waiting downstairs for you?'

'I am, but I like the view,' Harry slowly got up and pulled his bathrobe on, 'I know I have to be patient with you Sev and give you some space. I just want to know if you're going to stay with me.'

'I am, but yes, I do need some space and time to myself. I have been alone for a lot of years, I am not used to sharing my life with anyone.'

'Yeah, I know, but will I see you soon?'

'Yes, not today, maybe we can go out to dinner tomorrow.'

'I'd like that,' Harry smiled then placed a soft kiss on Severus' lips before they walked downstairs together, 'I'll see you tomorrow Sev.'

'You will,' Severus turned, 'Black, Potter, Lily, I can't stay, I have to get back to Hogwarts.'

'That's fine Severus, I'm sure we'll see each other again,' Lily said.

When Severus left James, Sirius and Lily stared at Harry, 'What?'

'How did he treat you?' James asked.

'Good, you don't have to worry. It's me that has to take this easy. He's not use to all this or being around anyone for long periods of time, but he's also not used to any sort of relationship so we're taking it slow.'

'You should, now I'm going to make you breakfast, you need to take your potion.'

'Thanks but I can make breakfast mum.'

'I know, but I want to make you breakfast, so sit with your father and Sirius.'

Harry, James and Sirius sat down, Lily handing Harry his potion, which he drank straight away.

'I have to go shopping for baby stuff, um, mum, do you think you could help with that because I have no idea where to start?'

'I would love to help buy for my grandchild. We can go after breakfast if you like?'

'Yeah, I would, thanks,' Harry could see his father and godfather staring at him, 'Why are you watching me?'

'We're just making sure you're okay pup.'

'I'm fine.'

'So you and Snape talked last night?' James asked.

Harry blushed as he looked down, 'Not much talking.'

'We didn't think so,' Sirius said.

'The choice was mine, he left it up to me. But I want to know how you two are going to be with Sev, he's going to be around.'

'We talked after you left, we'll behave. None of us have had anything to do with each other since our Hogwarts days. Sirius did naturally, during his time in hiding but Snape was acting like a death eater, or pretending to, all this is confusing even to me. What I'm saying Harry is we were boys, all boys or teenagers will fight. We're grown men now, I'm sure we can find a common ground so to speak, which starts with you and the baby.'

'I know what boys can be like, some are arrogant bastards just for the sake of it. I had that with Draco Malfoy, but I knew he wasn't as bad as he made out. When I got to know Sev as a student, he was so nice, I can't see why you two always had a go at him.'

'He was starting to get into the dark arts, that's basically it. We despised anyone involved in the dark arts, using dark magic, potions or spells.' Sirius said.

'Do you know I've used unforgivables,' when Harry said that it was instant, his mother dropped the frypan, his father and godfather gaped at him, 'Two of them.'

'Albus never explained about that, so I think you should Harry because I never thought you of all people would use dark magic,' Sirius said.

'Just before the battle, we had to get into Gringotts, so I imperius a death eater and a goblin. When we arrived at Hogwarts, I needed to go up to Ravenclaw tower, Luna took me in. One of the Carrows was there, Luna and I were under the cloak. Alecto Carrow was about to stun me, Luna stunned her. Amycus Carrow forced McGonagall to let him in because he felt his mark burn, he knew his sister let Voldemort know I was there. Amycus spat at McGonagall so I used the cruciatus on him. I did try that curse after I thought you died Sirius, on Bellatrix, she never felt the full force of the curse, but Carrow did and I'm not sorry for it either. McGonagall believed in me that night, she never questioned me when I told her Voldemort was on his way, she just got everyone ready and got the younger students out through the tunnel to AB's pub. I wasn't going to stand by and let him hurt her. McGonagall called me gallant, Ginny always called me noble. Maybe I am, but going through the shit I did, I was going to use anything I had to if that meant Voldemort and his death eaters were finished. I suppose that shows I have a bit of darkness inside me, not enough to kill, but enough to do what I had to, what I was chosen to do,' Harry placed his hands over his stomach, 'To protect life, to protect the innocent.'

Lily, James and Sirius finally saw and heard how Harry was and the three of them were not sure how to take this. They knew Harry had suffered his whole life, that suffering has taken his toll, but it also told them that Harry wasn't as innocent as they thought he was.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

James and Sirius let Lily and Harry go shopping alone, to give mother and son some time to bond. They could see Harry cared about his parents, but there was no bond there and they believed that's what Harry needed, to feel he had someone he could count on.

Harry and Lily had people watching them while they shopped, but both of them realised they thought Lily was the one that was pregnant, not Harry. But even with their shopping, people still stopped them and thanked Harry for getting rid of Voldemort which basically saved their lives.

'You get that all the time, don't you Harry?'

'Yeah, whenever I go into any magical town mum. I don't like it but I do understand why they thank me. Hermione and Ron gets a lot of attention as well, Neville, Luna, Seamus, they do as well.'

'I would like to meet your other friends.'

'Maybe after I meet my sisters I might get everyone over for a party or something.'

'That might be nice, your friends can meet your parents and sisters while we get to know them in a relaxed atmosphere. I'm sure you and your friends never had a lot of those times when you could just relax.'

'Not a lot, but we did have some fun times, quidditch was always good or making the Slytherins look bad.'

'I think Gryffindor and Slytherin will always hate each other. Maybe now you and Severus are together that might change.'

'I don't think anything will help make those two houses get on. What might though is now most of their parents are dead or locked up, they might start acting as they want which might not be as they have. Naturally some are just bastards and liked what Voldemort wanted for our world. But I do know some they didn't, but their parents were death eaters.'

'Maybe that's true Harry, but they have had years of being raised with their parents beliefs, it might not be easy for some.'

'No, it won't be. I wish I knew what I was having so I know what I could buy, boy or girl?'

'You can find that out when you are two months along, but there are a lot of things you can buy that's neutral, for either a boy or girl.'

'Yeah, I noticed, so what else should we get?'

'You've bought the basic's, a cot, baby bath, linen, bottles, lotions and nappies. You can keep coming over the next few months and buy more. You don't need to get everything right now Harry.'

'I suppose not, but I would like to get most before I show. I get enough attention now, imagine when they figure out where shopping for me and not you.'

'Then we'll do more soon, but what about Severus, don't you think he should be involved in shopping for his child?'

'I don't think he would want to. But if he did, he might not like the attention or comments he might get when everyone finds out where together and I'm pregnant to him. People can be cruel sometimes and even though it's known he helped, he still made a lot of enemy's, especially from parents of the kids that got tortured.'

'No parent likes their child hurt, I do understand how they feel. But Severus was very brave making sure those children never died.'

'I know he was, but they aren't thinking about that, all they saw were the cuts and bruises over their kids. You know mum, it's a wonder some of those parents didn't have a go at me. A lot of those older kids that were hurt stayed because of me, so in a way it's my fault they got hurt.'

'You can't feel guilty for what people do even if they did it for you. You did not ask them to fight or stay at Hogwarts that night, it was their choice.'

'I know, but I can't help feeling guilty sometimes. Anyway, let's finish up then go home, my feet are killing me. I never realised how strenuous shopping can be.'

'Wait until you take your child shopping Harry, especially to the toy shops.'

Harry laughed trying to imagine taking his son or daughter to a toy shop. They finished their shopping, shrunk everything they headed back to Harry's home where they resized everything and placed it all in the spare room that was right next to Harry's bedroom.

The following day, Severus turned up early, Harry took him into the baby room so he could see what he bought.

'You don't have to Sev, but I was wondering if you wanted to help shop for stuff?'

'If we're seen together shopping for baby things, word will get out that we're together.'

'Yeah, but it's bound to anyway,' Harry stared up at Severus, 'Don't you want anyone to know?'

'It's what will be said when they find out. You are Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world. They might know I helped, but I was a death eater and everyone knows it. They will probably believe I used some dark potion or magic on you.'

'Maybe, but we know you didn't, my friends and family know you didn't, they're the ones that matter.'

'Then if you are comfortable letting everyone know, I am, so we can shop tomorrow if you wish?'

'Whenever Sev, it's not like I'm doing a lot. I was going to head back to help at the ministry, but my emotions are all over the place and so is my stomach.'

'What about work, you wanted to be an auror?'

'After the fighting, I realised I didn't want that life anymore. I was so tired, sometimes falling asleep through the day. The last seven years seemed to have caught up with me. I know people like you, McGonagall and Dumbledore have been at it for a lot longer, but I just don't want to anymore. So I'm fine with staying home with the baby. Maybe when he or she is older I might work, don't know yet. But about that Sev, you live and work at Hogwarts, it's not always easy to leave. How are you going to spend time with us?'

'I spoke with Albus about that, as long as I do three nights a week patrolling, I can leave. I just need to schedule detentions for afternoons or the odd night where I will have to remain at the castle. So maybe after spending some time getting to know each other, we might discuss living together, before our child is born.'

Harry smiled, then slipped his arms around Severus and felt Severus wrap his arms around him. The two men stood together in their child's bedroom, one thinking about finally have everything he wanted, the other trying to come to terms with a life he never expected or wanted, so he was thinking, did he want this life even if he had it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Over the next few days, Harry spent some of the time with Severus, but as he said, he was repairing Hogwarts so he couldn't leave the castle every day. When Harry wasn't with Severus he was with his parents, Sirius, or even his friends, mostly Hermione and Ron.

'So how's it going with professor Snape?' Hermione asked.

'Good, we talk a lot, getting to know each other.'

'They don't always talk when their together,' Sirius said.

'Well, we're together, naturally we're going to fuck each other Sirius.'

'Harry,' Hermione said looking surprised.

'It's fine Hermione, Harry's emotions sometimes has him saying things he normally wouldn't,' Sirius sat beside Harry, 'You know I didn't mean anything by it pup.'

'I know, sorry, I'm saying and doing things that isn't me at all. Mum said it's all to do with being pregnant.'

'So have you been snapping at everyone?' Ron asked.

'Mainly Sirius and dad,' Harry shrugged.

'It's to do with Snape, we might not say anything bad about him, but that's what Harry hears because he's expecting to hear that from us. We've told him we won't and we're trying to be polite to him, which we have by the way.'

'I know, sorry, I just think sooner or later you won't be able to help yourselves,' Harry leant against Sirius so he's head on was his godfather's shoulder, 'I love him Sirius.'

'I know you do pup. I admit I wish you had someone more your age and not him, but it is your decision.'

'It is and I want him. I know none of you can understand because you don't see him like I do.'

'Has he said how he feels about you?' Hermione asked.

'That's not really anyone's business Hermione.'

'So he hasn't,' Ron said.

'He cares, he's told me he cares, I have to give him time. He's never had a relationship before as his life was dedicated to spying for Dumbledore after leaving Voldemort.'

'So he's only had a relationship with you, when he was young and now?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, but when I went back we were friends for a few months, then I asked him out. We came here, had sex, then spent a week together, with more sex before I came back, so we never really had a proper relationship then, now we are.'

'About that Harry, when you left, how did he take that?' Sirius asked.

'He said it hurt, that he hated me for a while. I did tell him I had to leave but we would see each other again. I knew what I did would be hard on both of us, if he liked me back then I would leave, for a long time as far as he was concerned, he's feeling for me might have changed. I knew I risked being hurt if he didn't like me, but I had to try so he would finally see me and not my father. I did try to deny how I felt about him when I first realised I started to have feelings for him, but I couldn't. Why do you think I stuffed up my potions so much?'

'Deliberately?' Ron raised his eyebrows.

'No, when he spoke I lost concentration, then if I happen to see his eyes, I was just lost completely.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Hermione asked.

'About being gay or Sev?'

'Both but let's start with being gay.'

'When I was dating Ginny I still didn't realise even though I knew something wasn't quite right. The year before when Sev was teaching me occlumense I was confused that I was looking forward to those lessons. It never occurred to me I was gay, not until we were away. You know how many times we'd get stuck on what we were doing, so I tried to clear my head. I used to have these day dreams about it being over and we survived, that I might get a family. But as I was thinking about Ginny, my mind started to conjure up images of Sev, naked,' Harry shrugged, 'I realised I was gay and had the hot's for professor Severus Snape.'

'It still doesn't explain why you never told us, you normally tell us everything,' Hermione said.

'Well, to be honest, I wasn't sure how Ron would react. I would sit there thinking about how to explain and all I saw was Ron calling me names and hexing me, having a go at me because of Ginny, then hexing me again. I couldn't tell you and not Ron especially since I knew how you two felt about each other.'

'Were you really worried what I would say or do?'

'Yeah, none of us ever mentioned gay people, I shared your room at the Burrow, Grimmauld place and we shared at Hogwarts. How often did we all see each other in the showers, I was worried how you would take that.'

'The only thing I would have said was keep your hands to yourself, I'm straight.'

'Everyone knows you're straight as you've been lusting after Hermione for years.'

'Yes, how in the name of merlin did that come about? You two are so very different,' Sirius said.

'We might be different Sirius, but you can't control your feelings,' Hermione said as she took Ron's hand in hers.

Just then the door opened, James and Lily walked in with two teenage girls who stared instantly at Harry.

'Jamie, Liliana, meet your brother, Harry,' Lily said sweetly.

'Brother,' Ron gaped.

'You never told us you had sisters Harry,' Hermione said.

'That's why I wanted you both here today Hermione,' Harry got up and stepped over to his sisters, 'Hi, you both look like mum.'

'Um, yes, we do,' Jamie said softly, 'The scar is real.'

'We can see it,' Liliana said.

'Yeah, it's real. Why don't you come sit down,' Harry felt a little uncomfortable, his sisters just kept staring at him, 'These are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Ron, Hermione, Jamie and Liliana, my twin sisters.'

'Hello,' Hermione smiled.

'You were the one that helped Harry,' Liliana said.

'Both of you did,' Jamie said.

'That's us and you sound like my twin brothers who always talk one after another.'

'It's a twin thing, so Harry, how are you feeling?' Lily kissed his head before sitting with James.

'You know, up and down at the moment.'

'He had another go at me before.'

'I don't mean it Sirius. Are these emotional mood swings going to last right through the pregnancy?'

'They can sweetheart, we all know you won't mean what you say or if you yell at us.'

'He's pregnant,' Jamie said.

'Too who?' Liliana asked.

'You'll find out soon, he'll be here later, he's joining us for dinner,' Harry quickly glanced at his father and Sirius, 'Don't start, please.'

'We won't, it's just hard on us having to spend time with someone we never liked,' James said, 'So just like he needs time, so do we.'

'We're not going to cause any problems Harry, so calm down.'

'Sorry, I just feel so strange all the time, it's hard to know what I'm feeling because it changes at any given moment. But I'm not sleeping well, is that because I'm pregnant?'

'I don't know about that, I slept fine until I was as big as a hippogriff. Why don't you take a nap, we'll be here when you wake.'

'That wouldn't be good, you're all here in my home and I'm getting to know my sisters.'

'Harry son, we're fine, we'll talk later, go have a nap, it will make you feel better.'

'Okay, Hermione, Ron, are you going to stay?'

'We'll be here mate, we'll tell your sisters some stories about you,' Ron smirked.

'Oh great, just what I need, they'll end up hating me before they know me. Anyway, I'll only go down for an hour. If Sev turns up, behave, both of you, well, all three of you,' Harry glared at his father, godfather and his mate before heading upstairs to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

James, Lily, Sirius, Jamie, Liliana, Hermione and Ron sat in the living room talking. Ron and Hermione telling the twins stories about their brother, Sirius was talking about the times they spent together at Grimmauld place. When there was a knock at the door, Hermione, Ron, James and Sirius looked at Lily who got up to answer the door.

'Severus, come in.'

'Harry invited me to join all of you for dinner,' Severus stepped into the house, 'Potter, Black, Granger, Weasley.'

'Severus, I think it's time you start using everyone's first names.' Lily said.

'Maybe, but Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger may be my students again soon.'

'I will be professor, Ron won't. Do you know if Harry wants to finish?'

'He wanted to but with a baby it will be difficult.'

Just then they heard loud screams coming from upstairs. Severus raced up with everyone following to see Harry having a massive nightmare. Severus decided now was not the time to hold back, he lay on the bed beside Harry, pulled him into his arms and started to talk quietly to him while placing soft soothing kisses over his face.

'Wake up Harry, it's over, wake up.'

'No, stop, no, no, please, no more.'

'Harry love, wake up, he's gone, it's over,' Severus held Harry tighter that's when Harry feel silent, but his body jerked violently, 'He's body is starting to spasm.'

'He'll wake soon, then he'll need a muscle relaxant potion. I haven't needed to keep one on me for a while, I thought they stopped,' Hermione said.

'Has Harry got a potions room here, I could make one if he has?' Severus asked.

'Yes, just off the kitchen, he set it up when he bought the place.' James said.

'Someone needs to hold him.'

'Let me Severus, you go make the potion,' Lily climbed on the bed, when Severus moved she held Harry tight to her, talking softly, rubbing his forehead.

'Why does this happen?' Jamie asked.

'Whenever he felt strong emotions from Voldemort they would cause nightmares. Sometimes he just wakes, other times he would spasm and his muscles tighten. He told us that happened when Voldemort usually tortured someone. That's why Hermione hasn't made the potion since the battle, we didn't think Harry would need it anymore,' Ron said staring down at Harry.

'What about the baby?' Hermione asked.

'We'll ask Poppy to check on him,' James said.

'Here,' Severus raced into the room, sat beside Harry, held him up while he poured the potion into his mouth.

'Sev, Sev,' Harry murmured as his body relaxed.

'I'm here Harry, wake up.'

Harry blinked then slowly opened his eyes, 'Hey.'

'Hi, how do you feel?'

'Sore, but not too bad.'

'You seem to make that potion awfully fast Severus,' Sirius said.

'I didn't, I was about too but found a few vials of it on the shelf,' Severus stared down at Harry who had put his face to Severus' chest, 'How long have you been taking those?'

'About three years.'

'Since the battle, how often do you take them?'

'Maybe once a week. I checked to make sure they wouldn't hurt the baby.'

'No, the potion doesn't, but making it might. Inhaling those fumes while it's brewing could be dangerous to you right now. You are going to need a thorough check up to see how the baby is. But he's dead, why are you still having the nightmares?'

'Flashbacks, from the pain he put people through.'

'You felt that?' Severus asked but could see how upset Harry was.

'Yes, he enjoyed it, anything he enjoyed caused me pain. Anything I enjoyed caused him pain.'

'I know he enjoyed it, that's how he amused himself. From now on though, no brewing, ask me since I am a potions master.'

'I didn't want anyone to know, Hermione and Ron do as we spent months in that tent.'

'You can't just think about yourself anymore, you're having a baby, our baby. What other potions have you been taking?'

'Sometimes I take a dreamless sleep potion, sometimes just a sleeping draught. But I haven't taken either of them since I found out I was pregnant, I knew I couldn't.'

'At least you were smart enough to know that.'

'I'll cook dinner Harry, why don't you have a shower, your body is covered in sweet,' Lily said.

'I'm still a bit weak.'

'Then I'll help you,' Severus slipped his arms under Harry, lifting him like he weighed nothing.

'Now I know why you said he'd beat Charlie in the muscles department,' Ron said.

'Sev's strong, we won't be long.'

The group around Harry's bed watch Severus carry Harry into the bathroom before they headed downstairs.

'What were you talking about?' Jamie asked.

'What did he feel?' Liliana asked.

'Harry was connected to Voldemort, Harry would feel his emotions, especially when they were strong, but he could see through his eye at times as well,' Hermione explained.

'When he tortured or killed someone it would put Harry on the ground, sometimes it made him pass out because the pain got too much for him. That's what causes the spasms,' Ron said.

'It looked like he was being held under the cruciatus curse,' Sirius said.

'That's what we believed he was feeling. Whenever Voldemort cursed someone Harry felt it, if that happened then that night he always had spasms.' Hermione said.

'He had you make the potions, why all of a sudden was he able to make them?' Ron asked.

'Because I helped him when he went back in time,' Severus said as he walked into the kitchen with his arm around Harry, 'Sit.'

'Yes professor,' Harry smirked.

'Harry, I can't believe you just said that.'

James and Sirius saw the look that went between Harry and Severus, 'I think we know why, a little bit of role playing.'

'We're not saying, sorry Sev.'

'Behave then or I might just bring out professor Snape, the real one that you've seen quite a lot over the last seven years.'

'You're asking for it Harry, no one ever wanted to get on Snape's wrong side.'

'I don't mind,' Harry smirked.

'Harry,' Severus glared.

'Sorry Sev, I'm feeling good for a change, I think it's your presence.'

'Get used to it, you aren't spending the night alone anymore. So I'll speak with Albus tomorrow while you are seeing Poppy. I'm sure your parents can make sure you see her.'

'We will, if we knew about these nightmares and spasm we would have already taken him. You should have explain about them Harry,' James said.

'Sorry dad, I didn't want to worry anyone.'

'Is he the one Harry?' Jamie asked.

'The one that got you pregnant?' Liliana asked.

'Because he looks the same age as dad,' Jamie and Liliana said together making Harry chuckle, James and Sirius laugh, Ron's eyes went wide and Hermione just stared at the twins. But all of them including Severus heard Lily humming away as if she didn't hear a thing.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

Severus slowly turned to face the two red headed girls, 'They're as cheeky as their mother.'

'They are exactly like Lily. So Severus Snape, meet Jamie and Liliana Potter, my daughters who don't know when to keep certain comments to themselves. Girls, professor Snape, he teachers at Hogwarts and yes, he's Harry's partner.'

'So you teach potions professor?'

'I used to, now I teach defence against the dark arts. Are either of you good at defence, like your brother?'

'Did he just pay you a compliment Harry?' Sirius asked giving Harry a smirk.

'Sirius,' Harry glared, 'Sev does give me compliments, when I deserve them, which isn't often.'

'Our best subject is potions, then charms and defence,' Jamie said.

'We don't do too well in transfiguration and hopeless at divination and astronomy, it's not like we need them,' Liliana said.

'We can buy a lunascope instead of staring at the stars for hours on end,' Jamie said.

'Divination is full of crap,' Liliana said.

'If you have studied up on your brother then you should know that not all divination is full of crap as you put it. Fortune telling, prophecising, seeing the future is a gift that only a select few have, but those people are real and so are what they see,' Severus said.

'Trelawney's mostly shit,' Ron said, but noticed the others all saw the look that went on between Harry and Snape, but before he could say anything, James did.

'Okay, what's with that look?'

'It was Trelawney that made the prophecy about Voldemort and I, she made it to Dumbledore when he was interviewing her for the job of divination teacher. She never remembers anything she does or says when she's in her trance. That's the reason Dumbledore kept her at Hogwarts. He knew she was a fraud most times, but she did make that one and I heard her do one as well, about Voldemort and Pettigrew. It was about the night you went into hiding Sirius, after Remus transformed, something about servant and master would reunite once more, that's all I remember. At the time, when she first spoke it, I thought it meant you.'

'None of you knew the truth, Albus kept to the story you all remembered.' Sirius said.

'Did he tell anyone about you lot being alive?' Harry asked.

'No, not until after the battle. By the way Harry, we were there that night, disguised as others.' James said.

'Not Lily, James and I were. We wouldn't allow Lily to be there that way if anything happened to us, the girls and you would still have a mother.'

'I didn't know I had any of you, so it made no difference to me.'

'Harry,' Severus stared at Harry wondering why he said that.

'Sorry if I offended, but it's true. I had no idea any of you were alive. I'm glad you worked it so the twins didn't end up going through the shit I did. All I had were my friends, Dumbledore and the one other constant through my Hogwarts years was Sev, but I didn't count on any of them, I couldn't, it would have weakened me, he couldn't see me weak.'

'He never saw you weak, that frustrated him. No matter what he did to you, he could not get you to bow down to him like everyone else. We had no choice, the mark was used for control. But you, he couldn't control you, that's when he started to make plans to take your friends. You had no family left, all you had were friends. But since you were always guarded, so were they.'

'Why do you know so much about him professor?' Liliana asked.

'Sounds like you knew him,' Jamie said.

Severus noticed everyone looked at him, he pulled up his sleeve, 'Because I was one of his death eaters, at one time his right hand man, until he threatened to kill Harry which meant anyone that tried to protect him. I went to Albus Dumbledore and made a deal, I became his spy then I became Harry's invisible protector.'

'Like when Quirrell jinxed Harry's broom during his very first game. All we saw was you muttering something and we thought you were jinxing the broom,' Ron said.

'Yes, but when Miss Granger set my robes on fire it was enough to distract Quirrell which gave Harry time to climb back onto his broom. He won against my house.'

Harry chuckled, 'I always beat Slytherin Sev. Malfoy could fly I give him that, but he was no seeker. He only made the team because his father bought them all new brooms.'

'I did tell Draco as such Harry, but if you looked at any seeker, none could come close to your natural talent.'

'See, another compliment Sirius,' Harry smirked making Sirius and James laugh.

'We could never take the chance to see you fly, I would love too, but we'd have to wait until after my grandchild is born,' James said.

'I would like to fly with you dad. When McGonagall first wanted me for seeker, there I am a first year, only just had my first flying lesson and knew nothing about quidditch. Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me into the trophy room to show me your name on the cup. That's when I decided to play, to make you proud of me.'

'I've always been proud of you son, I always will.'

'How long had you been at Hogwarts before Hermione showed you the cup?' Lily asked as she placed food on the table then sat down.

'A couple of months, why?'

'I was just wondering why you didn't hear or read about your father, he was captain of Gryffindor.'

'Like me,' Harry shrugged.

'Harry refused to read anything to do with either of you. He said what boy wants to read about how his parents were murdered, yet he happened to live.'

'When Hagrid explained what happened, all I did was feel guilty.'

'Why would you feel guilty?' Liliana asked.

'You were only a baby,' Jamie said.

'Because they gave up their life for me, that's all I knew about our parents, they died to save me. Then I meet Sirius, I thought I'd finally had a family, I get tricked into going to rescue him when he wasn't even in danger, but gets killed right in front of me. Those are my memories, death and guilt.'

'Did you see death a lot?' Jamie asked.

'Yeah, all the time, almost my own a few times. Hermione and Ron almost died, Ron's sister Ginny almost died, Neville, Luna were in danger as well, Cedric died because of me. Sev almost died, we were watching him die but couldn't do anything to help him. Death surrounded me from the time I found out who I was. Having the shit beaten out of me was easier than living through my Hogwarts years.'

'That's what those scars are on your lower back, belt marks,' Severus said, but all Harry did was lower his head which told all of them that's exactly what they were.

'You never mentioned that they hit you,' Hermione said softly.

Harry shrugged, 'It's not like anything could be done. But change the subject, I don't want to think about that time.'

'I think we are up for another visit to my fat brother-in-law,' James scowled.

'If you allow me James, I would like to accompany you. There's a few choice words I would like to say to Mr. Vernon Dursley,' Severus said in his most menacing, sadistic voice.

Harry smiled up at Severus because what he said showed he cared, but he also spoke to his father without sounding antagonising or rude. So that gave Harry hope that Severus and his family would finally put their past behind them so he wouldn't need to feel so tense all the time.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

The following morning, Harry and Severus joined Lily, James, Sirius, the twins, Hermione and Ron so they could all head up to Hogwarts. Severus decided to stay with Harry during his check up and talk to Albus after.

'Poppy, sorry, we know you're busy, but Harry needs to be thoroughly examined. He's been brewing potions.' Severus explained.

'Which potions Harry?' Poppy asked.

'A muscle relaxant, a dreamless sleep potion and a sleeping draught. I don't take the sleeping ones since I found out I was pregnant.'

'The ingredients in those three potions should never been breathed by anyone that is pregnant. So let's examine you and the baby to see how you are, this time though, you will need to be completely naked. So go behind the screen, undress and I will be there shortly.'

'Can Sev stay with me, he is the other father?'

'If you wish.'

Severus and Harry stepped behind the screen while the others stayed near the end of the bed. After a few minutes Poppy grabbed her potions she thought she might need then moved behind the privacy screen. She never said anything, just started to do some diagnostic charms over Harry and over his stomach.

'You are lucky Harry, the baby is fine, from now on though, no brewing potions of any kind and ask me whether you can take any potion.'

'I have offered to brew Harry's potions Poppy. So the one for his muscles is fine to take?'

'Yes, that is not harmful at all. I wish I knew why you needed that potion though.'

'I get these spasms after nightmares about Voldemort. The times he used the cruciatus curse on people.'

'We believe that since Harry felt emotions from the dark lord that he also felt what he's victims went through. So Harry feels like he is being held under the cruciatus curse which makes all his muscles tighten to a point they feel like they could snap,' Severus explained.

'That is not good for the baby, so we might need to find some way to stop these nightmares that won't harm the baby in any way.'

'Since I found out yesterday, I have been doing a lot of thinking in regards to this. I believe I could modify the dreamless sleep potion so it would not be harmful to the baby but stop Harry's nightmares. I will not know until I try.'

'You have worked other potions Severus, some of the healing potions you make for me work better after you modified them. So if anyone can, you could. Alright Harry, dress and relax because I can see how stressed you are.'

Harry waited until the matron left before dressing, 'That night you spent with me, I never dreamt once, it was the most peaceful sleep I've had in ages.'

'Is that you're way of saying you want me to sleep with you?'

'Well, yeah, but you said you were going to anyway.'

'If I can work it out, I need to speak with Albus.'

'Sev, do you want this, the baby, me?'

Severus sighed then sat beside Harry, 'When you first told me I was not sure I wanted any of it, you or the baby. I was still hurt because of what you did, leaving me, it took me a long time to get over you and over the hurt you put me through. But then I thought about the child, my child, so at first I thought I would make you believe I wanted a relationship with you just so I could see my child. I am a very good actor, you would not have realised the truth. But that night we spent together, it reminded me of our time at Hogwarts, it brought back those feelings.'

'So you do feel something for me?'

'Yes, I care about you Harry,' Severus instantly saw Harry's face fall slightly, 'it's too soon for me to think about love, this has just happened and we only spent one week together while I was young. I only loved two people in my whole life and was loved in returned.'

'You know I love you.'

'I do which gives me hope that my feelings for you will grow. My mother and I were close, she protected me from an abusive father, you know I loved your mother and she did love me, we were very close.'

'Is your parents still alive?' Harry felt Severus tense, 'You don't have to tell me.'

'I killed my father after he killed my mother.'

'Oh Sev, I'm sorry.'

'When I went home during the holidays I would see bruises all over my mother. When I was younger she used concealment charms so I wouldn't ask what happened but my father refused to let her keep doing them, he thought I should know so I would know how to handle woman who disobeyed me. After you left and I finished my year I went home one last time to see my mother before joining the dark lord even though I was a death eater already. I found my mother dead in my room, my father was passed out drunk on his bed. Being a death eater, even a young one, we were put through certain lessons you could say.'

'What did you do?' Harry's voice was hesitant but quiet.

'I woke him, tortured him, had him begging me to stop which only made me hurt him more, after about two hours I killed him. I buried my mother a few days later, transfigured my father into a piece of rubbish and threw him away.'

'If we have a girl, we'll call her Eileen,' Harry wrapped his arms around Severus but could tell he had been surprised by the statement of his mother's name.

'Is that name something you want?'

'It's a nice name and it's for a person you loved.'

'That would be very nice Harry, what if it's a boy?'

'I don't know, I haven't thought of any names really.'

'How about Varus?'

Harry chuckled, 'Well it was me but also for you.'

'Let's give ourselves time. Now I should go speak with Albus.'

'I'll wait down in the great hall with the others.'

Severus stood and put his arm around Harry before the moved from behind the curtain.

'Poppy said you're fine,' Lily said anxiously.

'I am, but these spasms aren't good for the baby,' Harry looked up at Severus.

'I'm going to work on modifying the dreamless sleep potion that will allow Harry to drink it without harming the baby. I will start on that tonight. I need to speak with Albus, Harry shouldn't be alone as he's still tense.'

'Sev, I'm fine.'

'You're not fine, so go with your parents, wait for me down in the great hall.'

'Alright Sev,' Harry stared at Severus for a minute and was about to move towards his parents when Severus kiss him making Harry smile. He watched as Severus swept out of the hospital with his robes billowing behind him and that image made Harry groan softly which made his parents, godfather, sisters and friends laugh seeing how much Harry was longing for professor Severus Snape.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

Within minutes of Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with his family and friends, other friends joined him all staring at James Potter.

'You two really do look alike,' Ernie said.

'Hi Ernie, yep we do. I suppose I should introduce you lot to my family. So you have Ernie, Michael, Neville, Luna, the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati, Susan and Hannah, everyone, these are my parents Lily and James Potter.'

'What about me mate?' Sirius asked.

'Hold your hippogriff Sirius, I'll get to you,' Harry shook his head, 'My twin sisters Jamie and Liliana, then you have my godfather Sirius Black.

'We read the statement Dumbledore put out, but nothing was said about sisters or that they were gorgeous,' Ernie grinned at the twins.

'Eyes off my sisters McMillian,' Harry scowled.

'I think we're old enough to speak for ourselves Harry,' Jamie said.

'And we say, you're friends are cute,' Liliana said making everyone but Harry laugh.

'Now you know what I go through Harry,' Ron shrugged.

'I think your friends might be a little bit too experienced for the twins,' James said.

'Experienced in fighting dad, nothing else.'

'Yep, and from what we heard Harry was the first of us to shag someone. So come on Harry, who's this person you've been seeing?' Neville asked.

'That would be me Mr. Longbottom.'

All Harry's friends gapped at Snape making Harry laughed before standing up and slipping his arms around Severus.

'Yep, me and sev, we're also having a baby, I'm pregnant, professor Snape knocked me up.'

'Harry,' Severus glared.

'Sorry Sev, but it's true.'

'It may be true my young lover but that does not mean you have to tell everyone.'

'Okay, I'll keep the facts to myself. So what did Dumbledore say?'

'He's going to enchant the fireplace so it's possible. I need to gather some of my belongings along with some extra ingredients to try and work this potion for you.'

'I probably won't need it, I feel you beside me and no dreams at all.'

'If that works, then it's great for the baby, but if it doesn't I'll work on the potion.'

'Severus makes sense Harry, if he can stop you having nightmares just by his presence then you won't need a potion but to have one on stand bye would help,' James said.

'Listen to your father.'

'You're both right, so get your potions junk Sev.'

'Junk, are you calling my ingredients, cauldrons, knives and stirring rods junk Mr. Potter?'

'Yep, but I know there not, that's just me.'

'I will not be long, stay sitting and relax.'

'Yes…dear,' Harry smirked making Severus stop before walking off again, but James, Sirius, the twins, Lily and Harry's friends laughed.

'Oh you can push him sometimes Harry,' Lily said.

'I know, I can't help it but he does let me as well, as long as I don't go into details about our private life.'

'How in the name of merlin did you end up with Snape?' Ernie asked.

'I used to have these thoughts, fantasies you could say, then when I was away with Hermione and Ron I realised I was gay and lusting after Sev, we got together not long ago,' Harry saw his parents, Sirius, Hermione and Ron glance at him and he knew why, he didn't say he went back in time to be with Severus which they knew he couldn't say as it would be too dangerous.

'So if you're pregnant it would mean you aren't coming back to do your last year?' Neville asked.

'No, but I already knew I wasn't, I just couldn't see myself as a student anymore. I think the war, dying, it changed me in some ways.'

'We get you there Harry,' Susan said sadly, 'It's going to seem strange that some will be missing.'

'I know Lavender could be a bit…flighty, but she was our friend, now she's gone,' Padma said.

'And Colin, he was always taking pictures of Harry, followed him around, hero worshiped Harry he did,' Ernie said.

'That's why he died, he came back for me, because I was here. Bloody Filch should have made sure none of the younger kids returned. They were no match for death eaters,' Harry sighed.

'Harry, we were no match for death eaters. Most of us survived thanks to you teaching us and a lot of it was also luck,' Neville said, 'You might have been used to all that, most of us weren't. Sure Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I were with you at the department of mysteries and we did okay, but we still got caught. It was only thanks to the order of the phoenix turning up that we weren't all killed.'

'Yeah, we could have been and again that night here, so many did die though. But thinking about that night, who he had with him, we came out of that fight better than we should. He had hundreds with him including dementors and giants, it really is a miracle we all weren't killed,' Harry looked at Ron, 'It was thanks to Charlie bringing all those others that did it, turned the fight in our favour.'

'That's true Harry but it was also the house elves lead by Kreacher, then the hippogriffs lead by Buckbeak, both you own, then the centaurs came out to help.'

'You own a hippogriff?' Jamie asked.

'A house elf as well?' Liliana asked.

'Yeah, but that's because Sirius left me everything when he died. How did you work that out Sirius since you didn't actually die?'

'My family were rich mate, so I divided my vault, kept one for me, you got everything else, including that retched house elf, but I knew you wouldn't keep Buckbeak.'

'I told Dumbledore he could stay with Hagrid, Hagrid uses Buckbeak during his lessons, but,' Harry smirked, 'Kreacher,' Harry called.

'Master Harry called old Kreacher.'

'Yeah, I did Kreacher, you remember Sirius don't you?'

'I remember master Sirius always made his mother angry.'

'He hasn't changed that much Harry.'

'Kreacher, show Sirius the locket.'

'Yes master Harry,' Kreacher pulled the locket out from inside his tea towel and held it towards Sirius.

'That belonged to Regulus, when I gave that to Kreacher, he passed on some vital information Sirius. You know how Regulus disappeared, well he did die which you knew he would have, but it was to stop Voldemort, he was trying to help Sirius. When he retrieved the real locket after drinking a potion Voldemort made, the thirst was incredible which made you drink from the lake, a lake full of inferi left by Voldemort to protect the locket. So you see, your brother wasn't as bad as you thought.'

Sirius held the locket in his hand, 'He did good in the end, good one Reg. Thank you Kreacher,' Sirius let the locket go.

'Are you okay Sirius?' James asked.

'I'm good Prongs, it's just good to know my brother did the right thing in the end.'

'Prongs, your dad has the same name you gave your patronus Harry?' Michael said.

'That's where I got it from, dad's an animagi, a stag, so when my patronus turned out to be a stag I called it Prongs. Sirius is an animagi as well, a dog called Padfoot or Snuffles.'

'Blimey, Snuffles, I forget you three called me that,' Sirius stood up and changed into Padfoot, barking loudly then licked Harry's face.

'Ow Sirius, don't kiss me,' Harry grimaced making all Harry's friends laugh.

'Yes, please don't kiss Harry Black, only I kiss him.'

'You've got that right Sev,' Harry grinned, 'So did you get all your…' Harry saw Severus raise his eyebrows, 'potions ingredients and equipment?'

'Better Potter, but now let's get home so you can rest, I'll make dinner tonight.'

'You can cook?' Hannah blurted out then blushed.

'Quite well Miss Abbott. Shall we go Harry?'

'Yep, I'll see you lot later,' Harry stood and slipped his arms around Severus and left Hogwarts with his family, Hermione and Ron following.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

Over the next few months Harry couldn't believe how happy he was especially now Severus was with him every night, he never had to use any potion because having Severus beside him kept his flashback nightmares away.

Hogwarts opened again, with Jamie and Liliana joining the Hogwarts students, Hermione was going to help them out with finding their way around but all of Harry's other friends said they would be there for the Potter twins.

Harry only got to see Severus of a night, sometimes late, after he had finished patrolling and any detentions he might have. But the moment Severus climbed into bed beside Harry, he would kiss Harry's stomach which was now bigger, showing he was pregnant, then Severus would put his arm around a sleeping Harry, kiss the top of his head before falling into a restful sleep.

They had bought everything they needed for the baby's room and word had leaked that it was Harry Potter that was pregnant and to Severus Snape, so there were some lies printed that Snape had used some dark spell or potion to get Harry Potter to agree to a relationship with him. After a few of those Harry put a statement out with Luna's father stating that Severus did nothing to him, Harry said he fell in love with a wonderful man and they were now expecting a child.

'Mum, where did the twins come from, your side or dad's side?' Harry asked as he sat down to breakfast that his mother was preparing.

'Neither the Evan's or Potter's have twins, it's just one of those things, that proves that twins can come out anytime.'

'Yeah, it does, the Weasley twins are the only ones in the family, but Mrs. Weasley said she had distant cousins that were twins. So you and dad decided not to have more after the girls were born?'

'Yes, we spent our time keeping an eye on you and raising the girls. That was so hard on both of us Harry, but when Albus explain how you went back in time so we couldn't change what you and Voldemort believed or it could change the future we realised we had no choice but to stay away from you, make you believe we died. We are sorry you had to go through that.'

'Don't be, I get it and it was my doing, I really wished I could have changed the past when I was there, but I really had to think of the greater good, if you, dad and Sirius lived that could mean Voldemort never died. So I figured since I was trying to get Sev to see me it would also give me a chance to see a bit of you. Just before I came back, I had the cloak over me, so I watched you, dad and Sirius for a while, wishing things could have been different, but I knew it couldn't, then I saw Sev before coming back to my time.'

'It all worked out in the end, we're here and you're with Severus.'

'Yeah, but he still doesn't love me, maybe he never will.'

'I don't believe that Harry,' Lily placed two plates on the table, 'I see the way he looks at you, I believe he does love you, he just can't admit it. You and I both know that Severus never had a very good home life, then being manipulated to become a death eater, that life would have been so hard on him, he would have to keep his feelings hidden, so he learned to not show them, but I also think he doesn't believe he's good enough to love you.'

'He's too good, he proved that even though he didn't have to, he is a good man. How do I get him to admit it then, if he does?'

'You don't, let him tell you in his own time.'

Harry nodded, 'It's good to get advice from my mother especially since you do know Severus, the only one to know him apart from me and Dumbledore.'

'Yes, he never became close to anyone but you. After we had that fight at Hogwarts, he spent all his time alone. At first I was just so angry with him then I felt sorry for him but by then I was with your father and they hated each other. He used to get this look when he thought no one was watching him, he was hurt and I believe it was because of you leaving him. I saw a difference in Severus when you were there, he seemed to smile a lot.'

'Even though it's all working out, I never thought it through, not really. I knew I could get heartbroken if he didn't feel anything for me in this time. But back there, that's why I left quickly, we liked each other and we did sleep together, but I didn't want to hurt him when I did left, he still go hurt and that's the last thing I want. I love him so much mum, I just want him to be as happy as I am right now.'

'He is, we can see it, you and I can see it I should say, but I'm sure he will tell you soon Harry, he just needs time.'

'I know, he's had a lifetime of being Severus Snape death eater, then professor Snape, spy, I suppose it'll be a while before he can just be Sev, my partner and father of our child. Did you ever seen him wear an emerald ring?'

'No, he never did when we were friends.'

'When I was there and after I left?'

'No, but as I said we weren't close then and I spent all my time with your father.'

'I bought it for him, but I haven't seen it. I'm just wondering if maybe he got rid of it after I left. Do you think he'll ever forgive me for leaving him like that?'

'I'm sure he already has Harry, he's here with you, he looks after you when he is so why do you think he hasn't forgiven you?'

Harry sighed, 'That day we all went to see Poppy after that nightmare, I asked Sev if he wanted this, me and the baby. He told me he was hurt, and wasn't sure he wanted any of it. Then he realised he had a child on the way so at first he was going to make me believe he wanted me just to see his baby, he said I wouldn't have picked up on anything that he was a good actor. So you see, I'm not sure if what he shows is real or an act.'

Lily got up then sat beside Harry taking his hand, 'I don't think it's an act. Are you feeling like this because he hasn't told you how he feels?'

'That and the fact he doesn't even say he cares, now the ring, maybe it's just my emotions causing me to think all this. Sometimes I think it might be better for him if I just give him up, but let him see the baby whenever he wants. I feel like my heart is breaking when I think that, but I don't want him to feel obligated or trapped.'

'Give him a bit more time, but if you still feel like this I would advise you to talk to him, tell him how you feel and ask him what he wants.'

'Yeah, alright, I'll give it more time.'

'Good, now, finish eating, you are eating for two,' Lily saw Harry's eyes dip as he lowered his head, 'Harry, what it is?'

'Twins, I'm having twins. Sev asked if we could keep that private, but I really wanted to tell you, that's why I asked about the twins.'

'You're scared, aren't you?'

'Yeah, I am, I've gotten good with Teddy, but two newborns, how am I supposed to look after them properly, I'm scared I'm going to do something wrong.'

'I can help sweetheart, you know that, but it's not much different from having one. You just need to work on a routine so while you're feeding one baby the other is either asleep or they have something to stare at. You change one while the other is busy, you bath one while one is sleeping or when someone is with you to watch the other one. Please don't worry Harry, it's not good for you.'

'It's good you're here,' Harry wrapped his arms around his mother and held her. All the years he never had family he now realise how much he loved having them with him and how much he missed out on growing up.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty one

As Harry was getting close to his due date he was beginning to get more upset due to his emotions but also more worried because Severus still hadn't said how he feels. Harry had been debating whether to talk to Severus about the ring and how he feels, if maybe his feelings had grown. He still spent everyone night with Harry and they had done a lot of talking, Severus even spoke with his father and Sirius a lot and those three old enemies had finally put their old animosity aside and Harry knew they did that for him and for the baby. They will never be friends but at least they stop all snide comments and talked calmly and friendly whenever they were together. Lily would always ask Severus how the twins were in class, at first he would say they were about average in defence, but he finally gave in and said they didn't do that good and would only just pass their defence against the dark arts tests but Horace had said that both girls were excellent at potions.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs, 'Um, I think my water broke,' Harry groaned loudly as he held onto his stomach.

Sirius, James and Lily raced over to Harry, 'Let's get you to Hogwarts, James, Sirius, you both take him through, I'll get Severus.'

Sirius and James kept their arms around Harry and moved into the fireplace, they left in a flash of green flames with Lily following. She never stopped just raced along corridors until she burst into the defence against the dark arts classroom to gasps from all the students in there.

'Lily, is something wrong?' Severus asked.

'Harry, he's water broke, James and Sirius took him up to the hospital wing. Going on the noises he was making, he's contractions are coming close together.'

'Draco, inform the headmaster, all of you down to the great hall now, Hermione, find the twins and let them know, meet us in the hospital wing,' Severus raced out of the room with Lily running to catch up to him. The moment the doors opened they heard Harry shouting for Severus, 'I'm here Harry,' Severus moved around the curtain, 'I'm here, Poppy, how is he?'

'It won't be long, I would say Harry has been in labour for a few hours.'

'Why did it take you so long to get here?'

'I fell asleep, I thought I'd wait until the contractions were closer together before I let you know, but I woke up wet. It bloody hurts, I'm never doing this again.'

'Calm down love,' Severus took Harry's hand in his, instantly Harry squeezed it as another contraction hit, 'Try not to break my hand.'

'Put up with it Sev, you got me into this mess, you need to feel some pain,' Harry groaned loudly with another contraction, 'Sev.'

'You're okay, breath love.'

'You fucking breath,' Harry shouted.

'Harry, listen to Severus, try and calm down,' Lily said standing near Harry's head wiping his face down with a damp cloth.

James and Sirius were standing on the other side of the curtains listening to everything. Hermione, Jamie, Liliana, Albus, Neville and Luna raced into the hospital wing just as Harry started swearing and shouting again.

'Is everything okay?' Hermione asked looking worried.

'He's fine Hermione, Lily sounded exactly like that when she gave birth to Harry, it's quite normal. I actually feel sorry for Severus right now, he's coping the full brunt of Harry's anger and probably getting hit or his hand squeezed until it will feel like it's breaking. Oh there he goes again,' James grinned as Harry let loose again, 'I'm about to be a grandfather, I don't feel old enough to be a grandfather.'

'We're going to have a niece,' Jamie said.

'Or a nephew,' Liliana said.

'They refused to tell us what they were having, so we'll just have to wait. Did Harry say anything to you Hermione?' Sirius asked.

'Nothing, no matter what I said he refused to say. Oh but he sounds like his in pain. I don't think I want to go through that.'

Albus laughed, 'You might think that now Hermione but I'm sure that will change when you decide to have a family.'

The group fell silent when they heard Harry scream louder then they heard a very soft cry, a baby's cry. No one said a word, they just waited until they heard what Harry had, boy or girl, but within a few minutes Harry screamed again before another cry. James, Sirius, Albus, Hermione, Jamie, Liliana, Neville and Luna looked at each other then back at the curtain, waiting to find out what was going on.

Lily opened the curtains, 'Come meet your grandchildren James.'

'Twins,' James gaped as he moved over to the bed to see Harry holding one baby and Severus holding another, 'Did you know you were having twins?'

'Yes, we decided to keep it private. Since the world found out that Harry was pregnant they never left us alone trying to find out what he was having,' Severus looked at Harry who smiled then stood and placed the baby in James' arms, 'Meet Varus James Potter Snape.'

'Mum, this is Eileen Lily Potter Snape,' Harry placed his daughter into his mother's arms then wrapped his arms around Severus who sat on the bed beside him.

'I can't believe you gave him James as his middle name.'

'Harry and I discussed names, Eileen and Lily for our mothers, so I relented to have James as the middle name since you are their grandfather…pop,' Severus smirked making Harry burst out laughing at the look on his father's face.

'Oh Sev, things have calmed down between you two, keep going you might start another war.'

'Harry's right,' James sneered then smiled before looking back down at his grandson.

'Where did the name Varus come from?' Jamie asked.

'It's not in our family anywhere,' Liliana said.

'When I went back in time I used the name Varus Pensees, it's an anagram for Severus Snape. Can I tell her Sev?'

'Yes, go ahead Harry.'

'Hermione, we want you and Ron as their godparents.'

'Oh Harry,' Hermione threw her arms around Harry knocking Severus at the same time.

'Oh don't cry Hermione, you know I hate crying girls,' Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder, 'Hi Neville, Luna, professor, sisters, Sirius.'

Everyone laughed, 'So we have a nephew and a niece,' Jamie said.

'Could we baby sit them when you go out?' Liliana asked.

Severus's mouth fell open making Harry and Sirius laugh, 'Maybe when their older, you're transfiguration is abysmal, I would hate to come home to find my children have been turned into statues or something just as bad.'

'Sev, it won't be that bad, they'll be fine. But I do agree with older, I'm not leaving these two along for a long time.'

'How are you feeling Harry?' Albus asked.

'Tired, sore, bloody sore, sorry about all the swearing.'

'I believe we can let you get away with it this time. So Poppy, how was your first male pregnancy and delivery?' Albus asked.

'It wasn't much different to females headmaster, I believe Harry just yelled louder.'

'If you think about it, our bodies aren't really designed to spit out a kid, let alone two,' Harry smiled shyly.

'Oh I think Harry's gone all embarrassed,' Neville smirked.

'You would too if your legs were wide open exposing everything. But tell me Neville, if you weren't straight, wouldn't you do it, have a baby?'

'No, not after hearing you scream.'

'I think it's time for Harry to rest, so why doesn't his family and friends visit later,' Poppy said.

'Looks like we're being kicked out,' Albus shook Harry and Severus' hand, 'Congratulations, I know you will be wonderful parents.'

'Thank you Albus.'

'Thanks professor.'

James handed Varus back to Severus, 'Congratulations Severus.'

'Thank you James,' Severus smiled.

James hugged Harry, 'Their beautiful son, congratulations.'

'Thanks dad.'

Lily handed Eileen back to Harry, kissed him on the cheek, 'They are beautiful sweetheart.'

'Thanks mum.'

Liliana, Jamie, Hermione, Neville and Luna all congratulated Harry and Severus, with the girls all kissing the babies heads, then Neville did before hugging Harry. The friends and family left Severus, Harry and their two children alone.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty two

'Well Harry, our children are here.'

'There here Sev, considering how much it hurt pushing them out, their so tiny.'

'They are, but healthy. How are you really feeling?'

'Sore, but that potion Poppy gave me has helped. I didn't hurt you too much did I?'

'No, it's fine, but I never realised how strong you are,' Severus raised his eyebrows making Harry laugh.

'Gives me idea's, we're going to need to work that around these two.'

'I'm sure we can Harry, but you look tired, why don't you sleep for a while, I'm here to keep an eye on them, their bottles are here and all I need to do is warm them up.'

Harry nodded, but he needed answers, 'Sev.'

'Yes.'

'Do you still have that ring I gave you or did you throw it away?'

Severus slipped his hand into his pocket revealing the ring, 'I was going to throw it when a year passed, but I couldn't. I've been carrying it around with me for a few weeks now.'

'Don't you want to wear it?'

Severus stared into Harry's eyes seeing moisture, he looked down at the ring then handed it to Harry.

'You put it on me, like you did before.'

Harry smiled, then slipped the ring onto Severus finger, kissed it before kissing his palm, leaving Severus' hand against his cheek and his eyes closed.

'I love you Harry.'

Harry's head shot up, 'What?'

'I believe you heard me, just so you can't say you didn't, I said I love you Harry.'

'Oh Sev,' Harry choked up then he just let the tears fall, 'I've been so scared.'

'Scared, why were you scared?'

'I thought you might have been acting, like what you told me. You never said how you felt, just that you cared and even then you hardly say that. It's not like I need to hear it all the time, but I really thought you didn't care at all.'

Severus placed his son in the cot beside him, then took his daughter and placed her beside her brother before he lay beside Harry, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.

'I would not normally admit this, but I was scared that you would leave me again, so I wasn't going to let you know how much I loved you and I have for a while.'

Harry sniffed as he looked up at Severus, 'We can be happy Sev, the four of us, but I really think we should start being honest with each other.'

'You're right, we do need to be honest, so we start now and I promise to tell you I love you often, just so you know. So my young lover, I love you.'

Harry sniggered, 'I love you too babe,' Harry put his head on Severus' shoulder, sighed with contentment before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Poppy Pomfrey kept Harry in her hospital for three days, even with Severus bringing out his most snarly self and Harry begging, she refused making Albus chuckle. So during those three days, James, Lily and Sirius would keep Harry company while Severus was teaching his classes, Lily helping Harry feed, bathe and change his children. Hermione and their friends would visit all the time, Hermione crying the first time she held her godson, Albus even allowed Ron in so he could see his godchildren.

Severus stepped over to the bed to see Harry dressed, but gazing down at Eileen and Varus, the look Harry had on his face was pure love, love for his children

'Are you ready to get out of her my love?'

'Past ready Sev,' Harry stood up, picked up his son while Severus put the baby bag over his shoulder then picked up his daughter, 'Let's go before she changes her mind.'

'Yes, she just might, but I saw her down in the great hall before I headed up here.'

Severus and Harry with their children walked down through the school, but Harry looked confused when Severus didn't head towards his room, but towards the great hall.

'Sev, I thought we were heading home.'

'We will, but Albus asked us to show our children to the rest of the staff and the students who haven't stopped asking.'

'Oh okay, but I was hoping to get them settled.'

'Their fine Harry, they need to get used to being out and around a lot of people.'

'So you mean the whole school is in there?'

'Yes, did you expect some to miss the chance to see the saviours children.'

Harry scowled, 'Alright, but we're not staying long.'

'We won't,' Severus smiled then opened the door, stepped in with Harry following who stopped in his tracks.

'Why are my parents and Sirius here, not to mention the Weasleys?'

Lily and James stepped over to Harry and Severus, took their grandchildren before heading down to the front of the great hall where they cast a silencing charm around Eileen and Varus.

Severus turned to Harry then dropped to his knees, 'Harry, you have given me your love, your life and now our beautiful children, I love you with all my heart. You would do me a great honour if you would consent to marry me.'

Harry stared down at Severus, not even realising tears were falling down his face. He nodded then threw himself at Severus, knocking him on his back so Harry ended up lying on top of Severus which naturally made all the students laugh.

'You're supposed to wait until after the wedding before you shag each other,' Sirius called out to more laughter.

'This time remember the prevention charms, or no shagging on your back,' Charlie yelled to more laughter.

Albus tapped Harry on the head, 'I believe we have a wedding to conduct, it makes it impossible if the grooms are otherwise engaged.'

Harry released Severus' lip, then stood up pulling Severus to his feet, 'Sorry Sev.'

'I expected some type of display from you, but that just shocked Hogwarts.'

'Follow me gentleman,' Albus walked down through the house tables with Harry and Severus behind him, Albus stood beside Severus, Sirius stood beside Harry, but so did Hermione and Ron. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped in front of Severus and Harry, smiled then performed the bonding ceremony. Severus put his hand in his pocket and produced two ring cases, handing Harry one. Both men slipped a ring onto their partners finger as they spoke their words of love and commitment. Kingsley finished by wrapping their joined hands in a golden cord, moved his wand over the cord which disappeared into their joined hands, then he pronounced them bonded partners. Harry and Severus took one step closer to each other, stared into each other's eyes, they never spoke or kissed, they just kept staring.

'You know you're supposed to kiss right?' Ron nudged Harry making everyone laugh.

'You know what Harry, Ron's right,' Severus lifted Harry so his legs and arms were wrapped around his waist, then their lips met in a passionate and fierce kiss. Loud cheers, applause and whistles shook Hogwarts ancient walls, but Severus and Harry never took any notice, their lips stayed locked with their partners, their tongues tasting each other, their arms wrapped around the other but the applause, the cheers and the whistles for Harry Potter and Severus Snape never stopped.

A week after Harry and Severus married, Harry looked around and thought to himself, how did I end up here, how did my life end up like this. Being the chosen one he always thought his life would be centred around Voldemort, he knew that from the time he entered the magical world when he was first known as the boy who lived. When someone leaked information regarding a prophecy to do with Harry and Voldemort everyone started to believe or hope that it mean he was the one to finish their war by killing Voldemort. But as Harry looked around he realised he never believed that he would be the one left standing. He never believed that he would get everything he ever wanted.

The end:


End file.
